Between Love and Duty, lies the heart
by AlbeeDarling
Summary: Better Summary inside TxK, Tohru Honda seems to the Sohmas to be a very sweet normal girl but In truth she holds a dark past and a secret that ties her bloodlines to the very curse afflicted to the Sohmas...what happens when her past comes back to take he
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: For** everything good in this world there is something bad. It is necessary to maintain balance…but not every thing bad and good is as black and white as it should be. Tohru Honda seems to the Sohmas to be a very sweet normal girl but that is far from the truth. In truth she holds a dark past and a secret that ties her bloodlines to the very curse afflicted to the Sohmas. When her past comes back to find her and bring her home, will lives be destroyed, will chaos ensue, will love bloom? And when Tohru is faced with the choice of accepting her birthright to save her homeland or forsaking her duties to stay with the family she has grown to love…where will her heart lead her to?

A/N: OK this is a new story…yes I know I have many out already but this one was stuck in my head and I had to let it out. I had this idea while watching KKM. The idea of another world with the warring tribes and such…I dunno it got the juices flowing! This is a Romance/fantasy

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits basket but I own this story and all O.C's from Kibou. 

Ch.1: Waking up from a comforting reality 

** A dark alley in Tokyo **

It was after midnight as a cool breeze swept by on the empty Tokyo streets outside of the small alleyway. Darkness engulfed the tiny passageway leaving only a slither of moonlight to wash over the tin trash lids stacked up in the alley. A tall dark hooded creature strolled leisurely down the alley searching for his comrades "Yoshino-Chan? Hikimo-Chan? Are you in here?" the hooded figure called out in a hoarse whisper as he ventured deeper into the alley. Once he made it to the end of the alley he slowly lowered his hood revealing shoulder length wavy brown hair and a pair of piercing grey eyes. "Of course Taka darling!" came a loud haughty female voice from behind him.

The cloaked figure shrieked and fell forward into a small pile of garbage, "ohohohohoho! My dearest puppy doodles did I frighten you?" the female voice inquired as the voices owner moved out of the shadows. The figure was slightly shorter than the first figure wore a long hooded robe made of black silk with a picture of a serpent stitched on to the back in silver thread. As she stepped further into the light one could clearly make out her short cut silver hair and sharp gorgeous features, her amber eyes twinkled in amusement.

"Oh no of course not Hikimo honey drops, you nearly surprised me is all" the first figure replied sweetly as he stood up and brushed a banana peel from the shoulder of his silk black robe. On the back of his robe a picture of a fierce wolf was stitched on in silver thread, the female…Hikimo giggled and jumped into the arms of her companion "oh good…Taka darling I was so worried when I hadn't heard from you all day! Oh Taka…earth is such a vile dirty place I want to leave right now!" Hikimo said dramatically.

"I know Hikimo my dearest heart…I shall be your valiant prince and take you far away from this distasteful land!" Taka declared as he held Hikimo tightly. (A/N: I bet this seems awfully familiar…can you note the similarities?) "Oh please, give it a rest you two…I swear you never seem to tire out" came a calm mature voice from the shadows causing Taka and Hikimo to jump. "YOSHINO!" they both cheered as they pounced on the third figure, "AHH! Get off me! Get off!" the young woman grunted agitatedly as Hikimo and Taka lay on top of her hugging her and squeezing her. "Yoshi-Chan! We missed you…so did you find her? Did ya? Did ya? Did ya?" Taka questioned as he and Hikimo slowly got off of Yoshino, Yoshino was also wearing a robe similar to those of her comrades except she had a picture of a grand dragon stitched into the back of hers.

"SHH! Keep it down you idiots…it's late and we don't want to cause attention to ourselves!" Yoshino whispered harshly and the other two nodded stupidly. Yoshino sighed and began to stand up and dust off her robe "now listen carefully…we only have until the red moon tomorrow night to find her so that we can help guide her through her powers…so no goofing off alright" Yoshino said firmly and the other two nodded "oh goody I cant wait to see young Tohru-sama…it's been so long" Hikimo said dreamily. Yoshino rolled her light blue eyes as she ran her long slender fingers through her long silky midnight blue hair, "well it has been 7 years since the last time we saw her" Yoshino shrugged thoughtfully.

Taka grinned perversely and rubbed his chin in thought "hmmm…yes she must be quite the young woman now…I'll bet she's gorgeous, and still as sweet as ever…and hopefully she has an ace body just like her mom…" Taka sighed dreamily. Yoshino and Hikimo both sweat dropped and promptly clobbered Taka over the head with a discarded trash can lid "calm down you damn child molester…you very well that if you even tried to do anything to the princess that Nikko-kun would kill you" Yoshino said curtly. "Yeah and so would Kira-kun…not to mention me…I mean really Taka, how could you even think of another woman while in my presence?" Hikimo scoffed and Taka smirked as he once again took her into his arms "oh my dearest Hikimo…no woman could ever replace you my angel…mi Corazon" Taka cooed lovingly.

Hikimo returned his embrace passionately "oh my heart be still" Hikimo cooed dramatically as she caressed Taka's back with her hands, Yoshino rolled her eyes "oh god…come on you two get a room already!" she snapped harshly causing the two lovebirds to be brought back to reality. "Oh…err sorry Yoshi…anyway so when do you plan to bring her back" Hikimo asked urgently, "as soon as possible…I've tracked down her location to the home of a Shigure Sohma…one of the cursed here on earth" Yoshino said in a hushed tone. Taka and Hikimo looked on in awe "wow…what a coincidence eh? Hahaha! So it's all set…. starting Tomorrow our best 3rd levels and I shall implant ourselves into her school to keep watch over her correct?" Hikimo asked as she idly twirled her hair around her finger.

Yoshino nodded "yes…after the red moon her powers will awaken so I'm entrusting her safety and training to you four until I feel the time is right for her to return home" Yoshino said formally. Suddenly something clicked in Taka's head "wait…four? I thought it was just Nina, Yumi and Hikimo?" Taka asked suddenly, Yoshino sighed and shrugged "Nikko insisted on coming…even though he knows that the 2nd levelers' out door combat assessments are supposed to begin next week…but he insists on seeing his sister" Yoshino said flatly. The other two nodded "well I guess it's understandable…as long as he doesn't try to take charge…stubborn feline!" Hikimo hissed.

Yoshino simply sweat dropped "whatever… be sure to contact to contact me when you have set up things with Tohru-sama …until then farewell" Yoshino said with a chaste smile before she was engulfed in a bright blue light and disappeared. Hikimo and Taka took her lead and did the same…disappearing into the still of the cool night.

**Next Morning: Shigure's house **

Tohru Honda tossed and turned in her bed wildly as the sun crept in through the small window near her bed. Tohru suppressed a small groan in her sleep as she dug her nails harshly into the skin on her left shoulder Tohru's thrashing continued as the pink comforter now resided on the floor. Tohru could feel a tingly itch washing over her shoulder as she scratched harder, "ehh….erm…n-no…please…don't m-mom…ermm" she whined in her sleep. **BRII! BRII! ** Suddenly the shrill ring of her alarm clock woke the brown haired girl with a start causing her to fall out of bed with a loud thud.

"Eep!" Tohru squeaked as she hit the ground hard, Tohru looked around and noticed she was still in her room and sighed in relief "oh good…it was just a dream…I'm still here…with the Sohmas…still here" Tohru chanted to herself to calm herself and reassure her surroundings. Tohru slowly got up and looked at the alarm clock and smiled "oh…looks like it's time to make breakfast for everyone" Tohru beamed to herself as she quickly grabbed her toiletries and headed to the bathroom to get ready.

** Downstairs: 1 hour later **

Yuki, Tohru, Shigure, and Kyou sat in their usual places at the table as they enjoyed another delicious breakfast prepared by Tohru. The room was unusually quiet as they ate which unnerved the two younger men who were used to hearing Tohru's silly morning cheer, in fact right now Tohru was spaced out as she stared into her rice bowl. Tohru seemed almost in a trance, "Honda-san…are you alright?" Yuki asked a bit sleepily. Tohru snapped out of her trance and gave Yuki a quick smile "oh…err…yes! I'm fine Yuki-kun…please don't worry about me I'm just a little tired is all" Tohru said with that old cheerfulness returning quickly.

Yuki seemed satisfied with the answer and smiled back at her before returning to his food

Kyou still seemed worried and he studied Tohru's movements from the corner of his eye as she went back to lightly picking at her food as always. But something caught his eye as he saw a quick glimmer of green from under the collar of Tohru's uniform top; Kyou found himself staring at the obscured item.

To add more attention to the small stone Tohru unconsciously started to fondle the small item with her fingers. Suddenly the object seemed to glow as Tohru stroked the small stone and Kyou decided to speak "what the hell is that" he asked gruffly as he gestured to Tohru's neck. Yuki and Shigure looked over to see what the ruckus was about, the volume of his voice caused Tohru to jump slightly and accidentally pull the necklace off causing the beaded trinket to break.

"Oh no!" Tohru gasped as she held the small broken necklace in her hands delicately, suddenly Tohru's face paled and her eyes darkened with sorrow "Nikko…" Tohru whispered as she stared longingly at the jewelry. "Nikko?" Shigure asked curious as to what could possibly have made the young girl so upset; Tohru looked up at her housemates and suddenly remembered where she was and quickly hid the necklace in her pocket of her skirt. "Um…err…" Tohru stuttered as she felt her face flush under the pressure, her reaction intrigued the three Sohmas…especially Yuki and Kyou. "Who's Nikko?" Yuki asked curiously "he's no one" Tohru answered quickly and a bit coldly which they all noted as very un Tohru like, Tohru suddenly realized what she had said and decided to get out of their quick to avoid questioning "um…oh Yuki-kun, Kyou-kun…we should be going now…we don't want to be late…come on we should go" Tohru said brightly.

With that Tohru jumped up and started to gather up the dirty dishes from the table and put them away, '_hmm smooth' _Shigure thought to himself as Tohru narrowly avoided the question. Yuki and Kyou just let the subject drop and they got up to gather their books and what not to go to school, "Are you ready Honda-san?" Yuki asked as he and Kyou waited by the door for their third party. "Coming!" Tohru called over to them as she came from the kitchen to join them, "ok let's go!" Tohru chirped as she grabbed the two boys' hands and began to walk out of the house and down the beaten path to their high school.

**At school **

Once the trio arrived at school they all went to their classroom, Yuki and Tohru chatted about the homework assignment from the previous night while numerous fan girls seethed with jealous anger. Kyou was engrossed in another irate game of Dai hin min with Uotani and a few others as they waited for the teacher. "Revolution carrot top! Read em' and weep!" Uotani jeered as she threw down her four cards on the desk, the other players all groaned and threw down their cards in defeat…all except Kyou. Kyou stood up angrily and leaned over the desk at the blonde ex-Yankee "hell no! You must have cheated ya damn Yankee!" Kyou sneered; Uotani scowled and began to roll up her sleeves as she leaned in closer to him "hey it's not my fault you suck! I won that hand fair and square cat lover…so why don't you try to be a man and deal with it!" she hissed.

Kyou was fuming now "oh man! You better be thankful that you're a chick or else I'd knock your block off!" Kyou yelled s he slammed his fist on the desk causing the rest of the class to turn and stare. "Ah! K-Kyou-kun…Uo-Chan…ehh…please don't fight…" Tohru protested as he two friends became locked in a death stare. Yuki simply shook his head "stupid cat" he mumbled as Uotani grabbed at Kyou's collar and jacked him up across the tabled, "oh yeah? Well that wont stop me from dragging your sorry ass all up and down the hallways!" Uotani threatened as she pushed Kyou back across the table. "Why you!" Kyou growled as he prepared to lunge at Uotani but he was stopped by a hand roughly grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him backwards abruptly. "Now if you two don't cut it out right now **I'll** paint the pathway to hell red with both of your blood!" came a deadly cheerful voice from behind Kyou.

He turned around to come face to face with a beautiful young woman with short silver hair and bright amber eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Kyou asked after a while pulling himself from the woman's grasp and turned around to get a better look at the new individual. The woman was wearing a tight mid thigh length black shift dress with a short black and red trimmed blazer and blood red stiletto pumps. Suddenly Tohru stood up from her seat and locked eyes with the strange woman as she felt her heart race wildly in her chest '_I-I must be dreaming…how…how did she?'_ Tohru thought to herself. "Hikimo-san?" Tohru blurted out excitedly and the woman smiled brightly "Tohru-sama! It's so nice to see you again dear…and to answer the little redhead's question…my name is Hikimo and I am your substitute teacher for the time being…you may call me Hikimo, sensei, Hikimo-san, gorgeous…whatever!" Hikimo said with a dismissive flick of her wrist.

The students all stared at her blankly as she set down her briefcase "Ok students…well we'll also be having a new student in class as well…a friend of mine actually...ohohohoho!" Hikimo giggled as she walked over to the door. Tohru sunk back into her seat and rubbed her temples "Honda-san…do you know that woman?" Yuki asked politely and Tohru nodded, Hikimo turned back to the class as she opened the door "this is Nina…. our new transfer student" Hikimo said happily as the new person entered the room. She had shoulder length golden blonde hair tied back in two pigtails and large pink eyes and was of course wearing the girl's uniform; she was slender and a little shorter than Tohru. "Hello everyone! I'm so happy to be here…I hope we can all be great friends," the girl said cheerfully as she skipped into the room and took an empty seat.

For a moment the girl's pink eyes locked with Tohru's azure orbs and the girl's face relaxed into a familiar smile causing Tohru to smile back reminiscently, Nina quickly turned away and proceeded to take a seat in the back of the class. Hikimo pouted her rouge lips as she leaned onto her desk "now Nina-Chan…don't be so anti social…please sit up front with everyone else" Hikimo chirped happily but Nina giggled "hehe don't worry I'm just fine Hiki-Chan…um I mean Hikimo sensei!" she said brightly as she began to remove the note book and supplies from her tan satchel. Hikimo sighed as she brushed a lock of hair from her face "ok…well…alright students today we will be discussing Polynomials…whatever the hell those are" Hikimo added under her breath.

Tohru's head was spinning and her heart was racing all the while as everyone else went back to their regular lessons, '_why…why are they here…. how did they find me after 7 years? What could they want…I wonder if this has to do with the death of Lyracis?' _Tohru pondered as she stared out the window near her seat into the murky blue sky remembering day long since past. But as Tohru continued to study her musings rather than the lesson she was being carefully studied by three sets of eyes, one maroon, one purple and one pink.

** Lunch **

The bell had just rung to signify the start of lunch for the classes and the students were being dismissed from class. Tohru however seemed unfazed by this as she continued to stare out of the lonely window locked in her thoughts. Her face held a serious stony expression and her eyes seemed hazy, as she was lost in her thoughts. Yuki and Kyou had both long since been worried as they stood relatively near Tohru's desk, "what the hell is wrong with her? She seems spacier than usual," Kyou grunted impatiently. Yuki rolled his eyes at the disgruntled cat and reached out a hand to tap Tohru's shoulder "Honda-san…?" Yuki said softly.

Suddenly a small tan hand darted out in front of Yuki's hand and grabbed it, keeping it mid air as it started to descend to Tohru's shoulder. "I wouldn't recommend doing that…she is very jumpy …it's not a smart move" came a bubbly voice from behind Tohru's chair. It was Nina; the petite girl let a toothy grin spread across her face as she released Yuki's hand. "Hey you're that new student aren't you?" Kyou asked the new comer aggressively but his question fell on deaf ears as Tohru began to blink out of her stupor "huh…oh um…I'm sorry what were you saying?" Tohru asked embarrassedly as she shook her head free of her thoughts and looked over at Kyou who had just spoken.

But before Kyou could reply Tohru caught sight of Nina and her eyes widened slightly "Nina-kun…what a nice surprise!" Tohru said as she stood up and faced the other girl beaming. Nina's face melted into a warm smile "It's been a while Sakura-sama" Kimi said with a soft bow. Kyou and Yuki gave the girl confused looks but before they could question the girl Tohru spoke up "yeah it has… and please, it's Honda...Tohru Honda. Tohru is just fine though…I prefer that" Tohru said with a small smile. Nina quirked her lips into a smirk " as you wish Tohru-sama," the girl said again with a nod.

Suddenly Nina's eyes darted over to Kyou and Yuki and she scrunched up her nose a bit "and who are they?" Nina asked Tohru curiously, Tohru smiled and smacked her hand to her head "oh silly me! I forgot to introduce you! Nina-kun this is Kyou Sohma and Yuki Sohma…my friends" Tohru said as she gestured to both the bewildered boys beside her. Nina's eyes widened and she smiled excitedly "wow! So these are the infamous Sohmas? Oh boy I bet Yumi-Chan will be dying to meet them" Nina said as she grabbed Tohru's hands excitedly.

Tohru's smile brightened "Yumi is here too? Really? I haven't seen her in so long!" Tohru beamed as she jumped up and down with excitement along with Nina. Kyou and Yuki exchanged looks and sweat dropped "um…Honda-san…uhhh…" Yuki called out softly trying to get her attention, Tohru and Nina stopped and turned to face the boy with faint blushes of embarrassment. "Um…. S-sorry Yuki-kun…um were you saying something?" Tohru asked sheepishly, Nina's eyes sparkled admirably at Yuki "oooh you must be Yuki-san! Wow you're just as beautiful as I imagined!" Nina gushed as she hopped over to Yuki and grabbed his hands in hers causing the taller boy to stiffen nervously at her close proximity to his torso.

Kyou backed up cautiously '_what the hell is with this chick? Is she another fan girl?'_ the cat thought as the girl bore her large frosty pink eyes into his purple orbs. "Um…I'm sorry Nina-san…I um…I don't know what you're talking about" Yuki said politely, Nina squealed, "Oh of course you do! And you're polite too! Just like Yumi-Chan…I'll bet you're strong like her too! Children of the rat are always so talented! My mother always used to say-" Nina continued to gush before Tohru quickly clamped a hand over the shorter girl's mouth. Kyou and Yuki both looked suspiciously at the two females '_did she just say children of the rat? But…how could she know?'_ Yuki thought panicked.

'_What was that all about? How does Tohru know this girl? What was she babbling on about…'_ Kyou wondered as he watched the new girl struggle to breath under the force of Tohru's hand. "Nina-kun. That is quite enough…please try to control yourself more…you know what happens when you get over excited…" Tohru said in a soft serious tone that sounded very unlike her. Tohru finally let go of the other girl and Nina pouted slightly "I'm sorry Sakura…I mean Tohru-sama! I know I talk to much…Nikko-san was telling me this morning, when Yoshi-san sent us to find you, that I need to calm down because if I don't I may turn…" Nina began rambling again but Tohru cut her off.

"What? You talked to Nikko? Is he here?" Tohru said with a sudden urgent curiosity and Nina nodded vigorously, Tohru gasped in shock and her face began to pale slightly as new thoughts struck her mind. '_Nikko...he's here! Oh no…it must be about Lyracis…hmm I'm so happy to see them again but…why would the wise three send Yumi, Nina and Nikko here to find me? I have to find out…could it possibly have anything to do with that dream last night?' _Tohru wondered as she curled her fingers around the hem of her skirt. "What is going on Tohru? Who are Nikko and all these other weird people?" Kyou asked impatiently as he shook Tohru's shoulders, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Who we are is really none of your concern Sohma" came a cold voice from behind Kyou, the redhead nearly jumped out of his clothes as he whipped around to face the new entity in the room "holy crap! Who the hell are you?" Kyou croaked out as his heart settled back into his chest. Standing behind him was a slim girl about Tohru's height with short sleek grayish hair and navy blue eyes; she was dressed in the girl's uniform and held a look of superior confidence. "I'm sorry that I frightened you…but really you have terrible guard…and an even worse attitude. Especially with people you've just met. How rude" the girl said in a diplomatic tone with a slight grin tweaked on her lips.

Kyou narrowed his eyes at the girl and clenched his fists '_that girl! She's so dignified and cold…almost regal. Damn it…somehow she reminds me of that damn rat…that aura that seems to peel off of her. That superior…arrogant air…. i don't know why but…I dislike her already'_ Kyou thought. "Yumi!" Nina chirped and she ran over and practically flung herself at the other girl who seemed at least a years or two older than them, the new girl simply sweat dropped and squirmed out from the girl's grasp "Nina-kun! Get off of me!" she protested as she squeezed the girl off.

Tohru looked up weakly at the new girl "Yumi-Chan…so you really are here" Tohru stated rather breathlessly, Yumi nodded and smiled, a warm smile…not a cold smirk or a tight grin as before…but an actual smile. "Yes it's me…long time no see. We have so much to discuss" Yumi said happily as she stepped over to Tohru and placed her hands on Tohru's hands and brought them up between them. Yumi's eyes suddenly darted to Yuki and their gazes locked, Yumi gasped slightly.

Yuki felt a strange tugging feeling from his chest and he swore he heard a small distant voice humming in his mind as he locked into the intense eyes of the girl before him, '_what's this? Who is this girl…why do I feel suddenly, as if my body were trying to rip in two? As if something inside of me was calling out to something…'_ Yuki pondered as he kept eye contact with the girl.

Tohru looked between Yuki and Yumi and felt a strange cold tingle down her spine "um…Yuki-kun…Kyou-kun!" Tohru blurted out causing everyone's attention to slide to her. Tohru smiled nervously and blushed "um…please…would you mind telling Sensei that I had to leave early…please I'm sorry to inconvenience you but I suddenly feel very sick" Tohru pleaded nervously as she reached down and grabbed her bag. "B-but Wait!" Yuki blurted out as Tohru began to head towards the door with her two new companions, "Where the hell do you think you're going? You know you'll get caught trying to run out the front door!" Kyou protested as he grabbed Tohru's arm to stop her from leaving the classroom.

Tohru stumbled back slightly as Kyou pulled her from the door, which caught the attentions of Yuki and Yumi, "I can't believe you! You idiot…are you trying to get yourself expelled?" Kyou yelled at the shorter brunette causing Tohru to wince slightly at the tone he used. "Leave her alone stupid cat!" Yumi and Yuki yelled at the same time causing everyone in the room to look at them and then they at each other. Yuki stared wide eyed and breathless at Yumi "w-what did you say?" Yuki asked her urgently, '_did she just call him a stupid cat? What the hell is going on here' _Yuki's mind raced wildly. Yumi and Nina turned to throw serious looks at Tohru '_oh no…Yumi how could you do that…now they'll find out about the demon zodiac" _Tohru thought in panic.

"We have to go now!" Tohru whispered urgently to the two other females in the room before lifting up her leg swiftly and kneeing Kyou in the side of his stomach and snatching her arm away from his grasp. Kyou fell to the side holding his stomach and looked up at Tohru in mixed shock and confusion a look mirrored in the eyes of Yuki as he watched Tohru grab her two old friends and go over to the window to open it. "What the hell?" Kyou yelled with evident hurt in his voice, Tohru turned around with tears rimming in her murky blue eyes "I-I'm sorry Kyou-kun…. Yuki-kun but…I really have to go…I promise…I'll explain someday," Tohru said as she bowed her head apologetically.

And with that Tohru grabbed Nina's hand and the two of them leapt out the window together, swiftly landing in an underlying bush to break the fall. Yumi turned back to the two Sohmas and smiled mysteriously "don't worry…assuming that Tohru-sama nor Akito-sama have told you anything about the adjoining zodiacs…you should be confused. Well just in case we don't get to see each other before Tohru-sama goes home…good bye," Yumi said curtly before she herself jumped out of the window and into the underlying bush.

Yuki and Kyou both snapped out of their stupor and rushed to the window and watched as Tohru and Nina helped Yumi out of the bush and to her feet, then just as quickly as they'd jumped they were on their feet and running from the school into the city. Yuki and Kyou watched breathlessly and helplessly as the woman of their affections ran off with a pair of strangers…possibly for good. "What did that girl mean…'going home'…what the fuck is going on?" Kyou grumbled as he gripped the window ledge in panic. Yuki looked quickly over to his cousin and couldn't help but empathize with the sad/confused look in his deep maroon eyes. He too was increasingly becoming frightened at the strange girl's words and the possible prospect of never seeing their beloved little rice ball again.

So frightened in fact that they didn't even notice the pair of gleaming silver eyes peaking out at them from the hallway and smirking, "and so begins and ends the reign of Tohru Sakura…and brings about the age of power and chaos" the voice said sinisterly as it faded from the shadows and out of sight.

A/N: Ok that was my first chapter…I know it was really bad…but I had to put this idea out there! Please review and tell me whether I should continue or not. If I don't get any reviews or all bad ones…I'll delete it but if I get reviews that are good I'll continue! I have lots of ideas for this story so hopefully I can continue it! Please don't flame me to bad! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! – Love, Chizz


	2. Confusing revelations

Ok I'm back! I am so pleased I got 6 reviews! So here goes chapter 2! Oh and just so you all don't get confused…at the end of this chapter I'll include a brief bio of the characters I have introduced so far. And I'll continue to do that after I introduce someone new each chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits basket or any of the characters…I only own the characters and the zodiac from Kibou.

Ch.2: Confusing revelations 

'_They know! They know! Oh kami how could I let this happen…I thought I was gone from Kibou for good…why did it have to be this way? Lyracis sensei, why did you have to die?'_ Tohru Honda thought as she frantically ran along side her two female companions with tears brimming in her eyes. Suddenly Yumi made a sharp right turn into a near by apartment complex's parking lot, "Yumi-Chan where are we going exactly?" Tohru panted as they turned into the nearly desolate lot. Yumi began to slow down as they neared a beat up looking white car "I think you already know…we came here to meet up with that idiotic cat" Yumi said tensely as she went up to the car door and kicked it hard causing the car to shake.

"Hey! What the hell is going on out there?" a very disgruntled voice asked from inside the car, Tohru watched in awe and with bated breath as the owner of the voice sat up from his lying position and opened the door to climb out. "N-Nikko-kun…" Tohru breathed out slowly. The young man exiting the car was tall and had sleek shoulder length orange and blue eyes, he was dressed in a pair of fitted black denim jeans and a black shirt that was covered partially by his long black trench coat. "What the hell is your problem Yumi?" the man hissed at the gray haired girl, Yumi rolled her eyes and smirked "I have no problem…I unlike some people was doing my job and not slacking off" Yumi retorted.

The orange-headed man growled angrily at the shorter female before turning his attention to the young brunette in front of him, his eyes searched her face for a moment in curiosity. Then suddenly a spark of realization hit and his lips tweaked up into a sad smile "Tohru-Chan…is…is that really you?" he said in a soft almost whisper like tone. Tohru smiled up at him as her tear rimmed eyes began to give way to streams of crystal tears falling down her cheek and she nodded "yes…it really is…Nikko" Tohru replied softly. Nikko immediately ran towards her and scooped her up off the ground in a hug. Tohru giggled slightly through her tears as she was lifted off the ground and she wrapped her arms tightly around Nikko's neck as he crushed her small frame into his chest.

"It's been so long," the man whispered gently into Tohru's ear as she rested her head on his shoulder while still trapped in his embrace. Nina giggled excitedly while Yumi rolled her eyes trying to hide the slight smile tugging at her lips "ok…now we've all had our little reunion moment I think it's best that we go somewhere more private…we have a lot of business to discuss" Yumi said impatiently as Nikko put the younger brunette back down on the ground. Tohru released him from her grip reluctantly and turned to Yumi "oh yes that's right! I've been meaning to ask you two about this…I don't think I quite understand what's going on? Why are you all here?" Tohru asked the grey haired girl curiously and Yumi simply glanced over at Nikko in response.

Nikko nodded solemnly at the shorter girl and Tohru took note of the small spike of energy she felt at the two's unspoken agreement, "hey…we need to talk to you about Kibou…little sister…it's time that you came home to take your rightful place in the zodiac" Nikko said in a very business like manner which caused Tohru's eyes to widen slightly in fear as she began to remember her own dark fate.

** Back at School…1 hour later **

Yuki and Kyou sat rather anxiously in their seats as they both watched the window with wondering, worrying eyes, Hikimo was up at the chalk board once again writing down a few formulas for the assigned home work assignment that night. Hikimo looked up at the clock and smirked secretly to herself '_looks like it's almost time…hmm I guess it's only fair of me to let the little house pets tag along' _Hikimo thought as she brushed a small strand of hair from her face. "Ok class…I have to go run an errand so Mitori-sensei will be taking over for the last bit of class" the sub teacher said as she hopped up on her desk and crossed her legs to try and cover the skin exposed by her less than modest dress.

All the males in the class stared at their young attractive teacher dreamily all except for Kyou and Yuki who were still keeping watch on the window somehow hoping for a sign that Tohru would return or that she was at least safe. Hikimo watched their worried faces with amusement "well…I'm going to require the help of two strong capable young men to help me lug some boxes over to the storage cellar…any volunteers?" Hikimo said with a flirty pout. Every hand excluding the two Sohma boys and the female part of the class sprung into the air frantically causing Hikimo to giggle. Hikimo looked around the room carefully for a moment before placing a finger to the side of her mouth and smirking seductively "ok…Yuki-san? Kyou-san? Would you please come to assist me…you may bring your books if you like…this may take a while," Hikimo said with a flirty wink in their direction.

Both boys looked up instantly at the sound of their names "what? But sensei I didn't volunteer…" Yuki started to protest but Hikimo simply shook her head "oh that's just a technicality…anyway…come on sweetie…you and red better shake a tail feather…I don't have all day" Hikimo said as she grabbed her bag and gestured to the door. Yuki and Kyou nodded rather disappointedly and followed the young teacher out of the classroom chased by the jealous glares of their male classroom. Once they had safely reached the hall Hikimo led the boys down to stairs to the main entrance, the boys looked at each other strangely as they realized that they were indeed going in the opposite direction of the storage cellar.

'_What is going on? This isn't the way to the storage cellar…this day keeps getting stranger and stranger'_ Yuki thought as the group entered the faculty parking lot. Hikimo stopped in front of a silver motorcycle with a royal blue side car attached, the young educator turned to her teenage companions and gestured to the bike "ok…hop on let's go!" she said abruptly. "What? Go where? What's going on Hikimo sensei?" Yuki asked slightly suspicious of the woman's intentions, "screw that sensei crap! I bet she isn't even a real teacher! Look lady you better explain what the hell is going on here…. does this have anything to do with Tohru running off with those freaky transfers?" Kyou interrogated the woman angrily as he grabbed the front of her blazer threateningly.

Hikimo smirked before pushing the teen away from her and into Yuki "ding! Ding! Ding! You got it house pet! I'm not a teacher and yes this has to do with Tohru's impromptu disappearance…I guess the legends were false…children of the cat are really rather sharp at times" Hikimo said with a mocking sarcasm that made Kyou's blood boil. But Yuki held him back "wait a minute…. how do you know…" Yuki began to ask but was cut off as Hikimo suddenly looked up into the air and lightly brushed her fingers across a clear star shaped crystal pendant on her necklace. "Damn…they're on their way to the Sohma estate already…oh poo! I was hoping they'd wait for me…no road trip is ever as fun with out moi!" Hikimo declared with a pout as she hopped onto the cycle.

Hikimo picked up a silver and blue helmet and placed it on her head and then tossed a matching one to Kyou who caught it surprisingly, "ok…red you're in the side car…Yuki darling you're on back with me but don't worry about transforming…hop aboard gentlemen" Hikimo said as she started up the bike. Kyou looked from Yuki to Hikimo to the helmet "but wait…where are you taking us? Where is Tohru? I still don't understand whets going on" Kyou said frustrated. Hikimo sighed dramatically "don't worry little kitty pie dumpling…Tohru-sama is fine so just hop on with me and I promise you all will be revealed in time" Hikimo said surprisingly serious for once.

Kyou growled lightly in his throat before climbing into the small side car and fastening his helmet '_damn it…this is just great…I feel like a complete idiot…I'm so confused…Tohru, what the hell is going on? Why couldn't you tell us…me' _Kyou thought as he looked up at the strange teacher impersonating woman on the bike. Yuki sighed and shrugged before finally climbing on the bike behind Hikimo trying to keep as much space between them as possible, Hikimo chortled "oh silly boy…go ahead put your arms around me…trust me you'll be fine…besides you don't want to fall off do you?" Hikimo said in a singsong voice. Yuki took a shallow breath and inched towards Hikimo and loosely draped his arms around her waist, Hikimo rolled her eyes and leaned back abruptly smacking her back into the young rat's torso causing him to go rigid with fear of the on coming transformation.

But that familiar "poof" never came and Yuki slowly and bewilderedly tightened his grasp around Hikimo's waist both wanting to hold on to safety and wanting to hold onto this foreign sensation of being able to be so close to someone without becoming victim to the curse. Hikimo put her foot to the pedal and began to floor it out of the parking lot "hold on to your pantyhose ladies! This is going to be a veeeeeeeeery bumpy riiiiide!" Hikimo sang out with a maniacal giggle as they all sped down the road leading away from the school.

**In the car with Tohru and the others **

Nikko was driving as Tohru and Nina sat in the back with Yumi in the passenger seat, the ride was fairly quiet considering the tense air that surrounded the car. After Yumi had instructed them all that they were to meet back with Hikimo at the home of the dog, Nikko had gotten in the car and took off towards Sohma Shigure's house. Tohru looked forlornly out the car window as the scenery all blended and swirled together before her eyes, she took a deep sigh and pressed her forehead against the chilled glass of the car window.

'_I cant believe Yoshi-san told them to do all this. Why must we meet at Shigure-san's house? How odd…I thought it was against regulations to involve the domestic zodiac in affairs of our kind…but why do they insist on bringing the Sohmas in to whatever this is…why do they have to know…so unfair' _Tohru thought as she felt warm tears weigh down her eye lids. Nina was currently curled up on the other side of the backseat reading a manga with a childish grin on her face, '_dead to the world as usual. Lost in the happily ever after world of some comic book…Nina-Chan, I envy your innocence…even if it is…all just an allusion of the past'_ Tohru thought as she looked over at the young blonde with a sad sort of knowing smile.

Then with a sigh Tohru turned back to the window and watched the world she lived in pass her by, as soon as Tohru turned her head away Nina peeked up from her manga and smiled sadly at the older girl beside her. Tohru began to nod off slightly as she leaned on the window letting her eyelids close together to drift her into a calming sleep where her mind began to dream. Dragging up old forgotten memories of the past.

**_Dream sequence _**

_It was cold and the lush green grass on the fields was stiff with coolness as five young children ran through the gardens of the large castle behind them. "Hey! Yumi-Chan! Nikko-Chan, Tohru-nee, Nina-Chan Kira-kun! Wait for me! Please!" a young girl with short white and black striped hair tied into two pigtails cried out as she stumbled through the tall grass _ _The girl looked to be about 8years old and she was wearing a flowing magenta tunic dress with no sleeves, "hurry up slow poke!" a slightly taller young boy looking about 12 years old called out over his shoulders. _

"_But…I-I cant run that fast! It's not fair why must I be it!" the two toned haired child cried sadly as she stumbled over a rock and fell forward into the dirt. "Kimi-Chan!" a young girl with large friendly blue eyes and soft brown hair called out worriedly as she stopped running beside the others. The four other kids stopped running at the sound of their leaders voice, the brunette girl ran over to where the other child had fallen. "Kimi-Chan! Are you all right? Did you hurt yourself again…Kimi-Chan what's wrong don't cry" the brunette girl said as she knelt down beside the crying child who had fallen._

"_What happened? Did that clumsy ox fall again?" the orange haired boy asked gruffly and the brunette girl on the ground flashed him a hurt look, "leave her alone Nikko-kun, she hurt herself" a tiny curly haired blonde girl chirped. The grey haired girl nodded as well as the second boy with short caramel colored hair "ni-san…" she whispered sadly. "No…I'm sorry it is my fault…I'm slow and clumsy…I'm sorry I ruined your game Tohru-nee" the crying child sniffed as she wiped her grey tear soaked eyes, Tohru smiled and hugged the younger girl tightly to her chest and stroked her hair._

"_It's not your fault Kimi-Chan…don't be sad…we can always do something else" Tohru said cheerfully, "really?" the younger child sniffled. "Yeah…I was getting bored with this game anyway Kimi-Chan" the caramel haired boy said kindly as he knelt down beside the two younger girls, Tohru smiled at him sweetly "thank you Kira-kun" she whispered kindly causing the slightly older boy to blush. The orange haired boy, Nikko suddenly looked up with wide eyes and smiled "look! It's snowing you guys it's snowing!" he shouted and they all looked up at the sky as millions of tiny white snowflakes began to float down from the bushy clouds high in the sky._

"_Oh no…now we'll have to go inside the castle to play…you know how upset Kyoko-sama and Lyracis-sama would be if Tohru-sama caught a cold" Yumi said with a pout. The other children frowned but Tohru simply smiled and stood up twirling around trying to shake the snowflakes off of her white frilly dress. "Tohru what are you doing?" asked the tiny blonde girl as she brushed off the snowflakes on her shoulders, "come on To-Chan mom will be mad if you get sick again" Nikko said as he grabbed his sister's hand. Suddenly Kira stood up and started to twirl around as Tohru had done before "come on guys it's fun…besides it may be the last time we get to play in the garden this winter now that the snow has started" the young boy said as he grabbed Kimi by the hands and began to swing her around with him._

_The young girl giggled as she twirled around with her older friend, then Kimi let go of one of Kira's hands and grabbed onto Tohru who in turn grabbed Nina (the blonde) who then grabbed Nikko as they started spinning faster and faster in their large circle. "You guys we should be going inside…we might get in trouble," Yumi said wearily as she watched the group of spinning giggling children skip around in circle. "Come on Yumi…don't be such a stick in the mud" Nikko said with a smirk as he held out his hand for Yumi, the young girl looked at him surprised at first but then grabbed his hand with a small blush and allowed herself to be caught up in the wild turning game. _

_As the game continued the children found themselves at the top of a hill "ok on the count of three everyone let go!" Nina chirped. "What?" "No Way!" "That's dangerous," the kids all protested as they continued their dizzy spin "ok…one…. two…three! Go!" Nina yelled, as she broke free from Yumi and Nikko's grasp. The other kids followed suit and as soon as they let go they dropped and rolled down the snowy hill screaming and laughing as they crashed into each other and rolled around. Once they had all made it to the bottom they laid down in a circle panting and laughing as the snow began to dust over their small limbs. "Hehe that was fun! But I think my butt is frozen now" Yumi giggled, the others laughed as well._

"_Hey…you guys I have a riddle for you" Kimi said as the laughter died down "when the snow melts what will it turn into?" the small child asked. "Water?" Kira asked, "mud?" Nikko blurted out causing them all to giggle. "Is it magic?" Nina said wondrously, Kimi giggled and shook her head "nope you're all wrong…it becomes spring!" the small black and white haired girl giggled. The others giggled as well then they all just laid there panting and shivering. Suddenly Nina turned to her side "Tohru …do you think we'll ever be able to have fun like this again…I mean you are supposed to be leaving Kibou tomorrow with Kyoko-sama…do you think we'll ever see you again?" the small child said in a shaky voice._

_The other kids were silent as Tohru fidgeted nervously "of course we will! I promise I'll come back to visit you guys after I start mortal school! " Tohru said with determination. The others smiled "ok Tohru I believe you…I promise I'll never forget today…" Nikko said as he sat up and looked over at the small brunette. Tohru smiled "I'm glad…I could never be separated from you all forever…even if the zodiac bond dictates that already…we're friends…I couldn't stand to be away for to long" Tohru said with a cheery smile. The others sat up as well looking on sadly at their leader and best friend, "ok…I promise we'll always be together too…and we'll wait for you every year…until the snow melts" Kimi said as she began to cry again._

_The others nodded in agreement "we promise to be together…in spring" they all said together as they all stuck their hands together in the center of the circle, sealing their pact as the snow gently fell covering the foot prints of their childhood._

_ **Dream sequence/ End **_

"Damn it! This isn't the right place Yumi!" Nikko's loud voice broke through the silence of the car causing Tohru to wake up again, "well if you hadn't lost the directions that Yoshino-san gave us we would be there by now!" Yumi yelled back with equal anger in her voice. "Oh…please don't fight…umm…what's wrong?" Tohru asked as se rubbed her eyes sleepily, "oh that…Yumi gave us the wrong directions to that Sohma man's house" Nina said cheerily without even looking up from her manga. Tohru smiled as she began to feel more at home with the current bickering "oh…well if it will help Yumi-Chan I could give you directions we aren't very far at all…I mean I do live there after all" Tohru offered as she leaned forward into the front of the car. "Thank you Tohru-sama that would be most helpful" Yumi said with an appreciative smile as she sweat dropped, Nikko nodded in approval and Tohru began to direct them to Shigure's house.

**At Shigure's house **

"Hello! Tohru-sama! Nina-Chan! Yumi-Chan! Stupid kitty!" Hikimo yelled into the living room as she and the two younger Sohmas entered the house, Yuki and Kyou took their shoes of quickly and rushed in to the house after Hikimo. "YOOOOU HOOOOO! Where are you my little zoo animals!" Hikimo called out in a singsong tone, "um…excuse me…but may I help you" came a slightly baffled voice from behind her. "Oh! My god! Don't scare me like that!" Hikimo said as she turned around to face Shigure who was leaning against the wall of the dining room casually.

Just then Yuki and Kyou ran into the room "oh…Shigure hey where's Tohru?" Kyou asked frantically, Shigure cocked his head to the side in confusion "ehh…I thought she'd be with you at school…. um but who is this lovely young woman here?" Shigure asked with a perverted grin towards Hikimo. Hikimo bowed grandly at the dog "oh how rude of me…my name is Hikimo…and I just happen to be here on business to see Tohru Honda-san" the silver haired woman said with a wink. Shigure quirked an eyebrow at the woman but before he could say anything Hikimo ran over to the front door again as they all heard a car pull up in front of the house.

"Yey! They're here!" Hikimo said happily as she opened the door and waved at the car full of people, Yumi opened the door on her side of the car and stepped out "oh great…you're here" she said bitterly. Hikimo pouted before running over to the younger girl and hugging her tightly into her bosom "awww don't act so cold my little mousey!" Hikimo cooed as Yumi struggled to breathe. By this time Shigure, Yuki, and Kyou had made it to the door as well and watched as three other people filed out of the car as well. "Tohru!" "Honda-san!" Kyou and Yuki called out as they ran over to their once missing housemate, "Oh! Kyou-kun! Yuki-kun! What are you doing here so early?" Tohru asked curiously as se ran halfway to greet her friends.

"Why I brought them here of course…they were dying to see you…. why I was afraid the poor house pets would do something drastic!" Hikimo huffed proudly as she pushed Yumi away letting the grey haired girl stumble dizzily backwards. "Oh shut up Hikimo…must you always be so dramatic" Nikko grunted as he shut the car door and walked over to where Tohru was standing talking with Kyou and Yuki. Nina had gotten out as well and had skipped over to Yuki and hugged his arm to her chest "well hello again Yuki-kun!" she chirped as the boy tried to wriggle his arm free "uhh…hi…" he mumbled out. Nikko came up behind Tohru and rested his elbows on her shoulders as he examined the two boys before him.

"So Tohru-Chan…who are these people? Sohmas I'm guessing" Nikko asked gruffly as his azure eyes narrowed at both Yuki and Kyou, Tohru smiled "oh…y-yes I'm sorry for not introducing you before…. Nikko-kun this is Kyou Sohma and Yuki Sohma…. i live here with them" Tohru said happily as she gestured to both boys. Nikko's eyes widened in shock as he quickly pulled Tohru back against his chest and closed his arms over her waist protectively "what? You LIVE alone with two guys?" he nearly shouted looking at the two Sohmas accusingly. "Correction…three…. Shigure Sohma-san lives here as well…according to Yoshino-san's report" Yumi said casually as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Um…Excuse me, but who are you anyway?" Yuki asked rather coldly "yeah and who the hell do you think you are grabbing Tohru like that!" Kyou snarled as he grabbed Tohru's arm and tried to pull her from the other boy's grasp. "Hey back off asshole! This is none of your business" Nikko snarled as he held on tighter to Tohru, but before any further remarks could be made Yuki and Yumi exchanged nods of agreement before both skilled fighters jumped up delivering effective round house kicks to their respective targets…Kyou and Nikko. Both boys fell to the ground releasing Tohru as they did so, Yumi and Yuki looked back at each other and both smiled shyly. "Oh my gosh! Kyou-kun! Ni-san!" Tohru yelped as dropped to her knees and began to frantically jump from one boy to the other to see if they were ok.

Hikimo threw an arm over Shigure's shoulder "hehe well I see our little Tohru-sama hasn't changed a bit" she chuckled softly as Shigure started slightly at the sudden contact. "Um…excuse me…Honda-san…did you just say 'ni-san?" Yuki asked slightly baffled as Tohru began to frantically try and help both larger boys up. Tohru turned to Yuki slightly flustered "um…yes…I did" Tohru said as she began to gingerly dot the small cut on Kyou's cheek with a napkin she had in her pocket. "Wait you have a brother? Wait a minute…Tohru what the hell is really going on here? What aren't you telling us?" Kyou asked a little rougher than he intended as he saw the girl flinch nervously.

"Hey…watch your mouth cat!" came a stoic tone from the doorway causing everyone to practically jump out of their skin as they turned around to face the new voice. The voice came from a pretty young woman with dark blue hair and stony green eyes dressed in a tight dark blue tank top with black pants slightly covered by a black trench coat much like Nikko's. "Yoshino-san!" Tohru, Nina, Yumi, and Hikimo gasped at her sudden appearance, "My name is Yoshino," she said with a curt bow.

"Wait…now who the hell are you exactly?" Kyou asked as he began to become agitated by his confusion, Yoshino smiled at him coldly and continued her introduction "I am the Dragon…and I believe it's time that I explained to you all exactly why it is we've finally come for Tohru-sama…you see…tonight on the red moon…her powers finally awaken…"

T.B.C

A/N: Sorry I ended it weird but I have to go to bed…it's late and I have school! Sorry about the choppy randomosity of the chapter…. and don't worry if the Tohru dream sequence/flashback confused you…some of the characters mentioned haven't been introduced yet…other members of the alternate zodiac. So GOMEN NASAII! GOMEN NASAII! And starting next chapter I will include two profiles of the new zodiac characters every chapter so you wont be too confused with all the new characters. Please tell me if you liked it or what! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! –Love, Chizz


	3. Lies my bestfriend told me

Hey! Thank you for all the lovely reviews….and now on to ch.3!

A/N: Ok I'm on my grandma's comp and it doesnt have a spell check thingy so...yeah there will probably be some errors in spelling...but i tried my best ok! So dont send reviews saying "damn...what's wrong with you, you illiterate non spelling crack whore!" because I already know I cant spell so please be nice...my grandma's comp is ancient so give a sista a break ok?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits basket or the song "Castle on a Cloud" from Les Miserables, but I do own this plot and al the characters from Kibou.

**Ch.3: Lies my best friend told me**

"Excuse me? What do you mean 'the dragon?" Yuki asked as he started to become very frustrated with the whole situation, "she means the dragon…as in the dragon of the Chinese zodiac" Tohru said softly but loud enough for the others to hear her. Shigure's brow furrowed slightly as he turned his prying dark eyes towards her "Tohru…what exactly are you getting at?" Shigure asked in complete serious tone.

Tohru lifted her head slightly letting her dark brown fringe shade her eyes darkly "I'm sorry Shigure-san…but I thought that perhaps you knew already…due to your closeness with Akito-san. But I guess it's not really a matter of secrecy any more since you're already involved in this…because of me…I-I'm so very sorry about all this confusion and worry I have caused" Tohru said in a strangely withdrawn tone as a small tear slid smoothly down her cheek.

The three Sohmas around her gazed wide eyed at Tohru as if just seeing her for the first time, Nikko gently slid his arm around Tohru's shoulder and gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze as Tohru wiped away another stream of tears. "Well…it seems this may be a little harder to explain than I may have anticipated but…if you three wouldn't mind…let's move this into the house" Hikimo said in a comforting tone as she gestured inward to the house, the others all nodded and filed into the large house.

Once they were inside Shigure, Yuki, and Kyou all sat down on the longest couch together without protest, the room was strangely warm with a deafning silent tension coiled tightly inside the small living room. Yoshino, Nikko, Yumi, Nina, and Tohru all stood or sat on the opposite side of the room looking over at the confused faces of the three Sohma men. Tohru and Nina sat on a small love seat and Yoshino sat on the arm of the chair with Hikimo standing close by her as Yumi and Nikko leaned against the wall nearby, "well…where should we start…there's so much to tell…hmm I suppose the beginning is a good place eh?" Hikimo asked with a small nonchalant smile.

"First of all who exactly are you people? You just pop up all of a sudden and start calling shots and bossing everyone around! Saying that you're going to take Tohru away and thinking that you can just come and do as you please…what the hell is going on here?" Kyou asked angrily as he shook with silent fury. Tohru looked up with guilty tear filled eyes and looked over the confused/expectant serious faces of the three people she had lived with as her family for almost two years now…three of the people she loved most in this world…and the three people she had lied to the most. Before Hikimo could respond Tohru cleared her throat lightly and stood up.

"Please…Kyou-kun don't be mad at them…it's not their fault that this happened…it's my fault…I should have told you sooner but…i…I was hoping that maybe if I kept the truth to mysrlf I could somehow change the reality of that truth….and that truth is that I haven't exactly been honest with you all about who I really am and what I know" Tohru said in a steady voice as her eyes grew red and puffy as more tears leaked through. The three Sohmas looked absolutely shocked and slightly upset at the girl's revelation, "you see…even before I met you all…personally I knew about your curse because…well because your curse is connected to a similar curse…one that I myself am a part of" Tohru said as she wrung her hands nervously.

Everyone was silent as they waited for her to continue "you see…in a place far from here…another dimension actually, there is a curse similar to the Sohma curse of the zodiac spirits…well actually to those in this land it's seen as a blessing" Tohru said with a small smile as she looked back over at a smiling Nina. "Well you see just like here…in your curse…there are 13 people blessed with the vengeful spirits of the zodiac plus the cat…and the children born of these spirits are blessed with extraordinary abilities…far beyond that of normal human beings…well because…in…in this land…magic is as common and necessary as water is in the ocean" she continued as her face began to brighten slightly.

"You see…um…my friends and I…um we're part of that other zodiac and just like you all they can take on the form of their spirit as well…although a little differently of course" Tohru said as she bit her lip nervously awaiting whatever comments or reaction her three house mates would give her in return for her story. "That…this….it's unbelievable…you…you cant possibly be serious…Honda-san?" Yuki asked quite flabbergasted. But before Tohru could respond Shigure closed his eyes thoughtfully as he leaned back into the couch "oh but it is…you see…a long time ago Akito himself told me the legend of another world where our curse is duplicated…he said that it is knowledge only passed down to those possessing the god spirit of the zodiac…but he said that he had never personally met or seen them so we assumed it was a myth" Shigure said casually.

"Well as you can see…it is quite true! As our little Tohru-sama was saying we are all part of the zodiac as you three are…and there are eight more of us back in our country…Kibou" Hikimo interjected with a grand smirk. Kyou and Yuki both looked completely floored by this new discovery as they turned to Shigure "so you mean to tell me that there are 13 other people out there with the same condition as us…as me? And you knew about it? Tohru knew about it?" Kyou questioned Shigure hostilly. Shigure shrugged and smiled innocently "well…err yes…but it's as much a secret as the curse itself and only Akito and I know it…but how Tohru has come to know this…I'm not quite sure" Shigure said earnestly as the two younger boys sweat dropped.

"Honda-san…you said that you 'all' were part of this other zodiac…but…but what exactly did you mean…are you…um…cursed with a spirit as well?" Yuki asked rather nervously as he felt his heart begin to beat faster with curiosity. Kyou and Shigure's eyes found their way to Tohru as well and bore deep into her skin searching for an answer, Tohru bowed her head shamefully and nodded "yes…but…not quite the same as you may think Yuki-kun" Tohru said softly. The others looked at her curiously awaiting an answer until finally Nina jumped up excitedly "yup! Tohru-sama is our god…well goddess actually…so she's blessed like we are! Actually she's doublely blessed since she's a descendant of the Sakura family an…" Nina blurted out until she was cut of by the loud slap of a hand clamping over her mouth compliments of Nikko.

Yuki and Kyou looked up at Tohru in utter shock '_how could she…you mean she's their god? You mean she's just like Akito? No…she's not like that bastard…is she? How can I be sure…if she lied to us about who she really was…maybe these last 2 years have been a lie too. Do we really we even know her anymore' _were only a few of the thoughts that swirled through both the minds of Yuki Sohma and Kyou Sohma they took in this new information. "So…you mean that…you….you….Akito…are…" Yuki sputtered incoherently as Tohru lifted her head slightly and turned away from her friend "yes…we are the same…opposing forces in the zodiacs you could say" Tohru said as her already shaky voice cracked slightly.

Everyone was silent after she said her piece and Tohru looked over to her two friends and watched with self loathing regret as neither of them would meet her eyes as they sat staring at the floor with hurt and confusion etched in their delicate features. Tohru suddenly felt sick to her stomach with guilt "um…I…excuse me I'm a little tired now…I think I'll go rest before I start dinner…um…excuse me" Tohru said tearfully as she quickly ran up the stairs to her room and shut the door behind her. As she ran up the stairs crying both Yuki and Kyou started to get up to go after her but Nikko stopped them with a simple shake of his head, "no…leave her alone…she's having a tough enough time dealing with this without you guys being up in her face…trust me she'll be fine" Nikko said sternly as he cast a worried glance over at the stairs.

"What do you know!" Kyou mouthed off hostily as he slapped his clenched fists to his thighs, angrily cursing his own helplessness towards Tohru. "Well despite the fact that he is merely a dead head feline…he **is** Tohru-sama's brother…so I suppose he must know something of her feelings" Yumi shrugged as she pushed a lock of dark grey hair from her face. Nikko's face reddened with anger "look you damn rat…are you trying to start something?" Nikko threatened Yumi, the petite girl simply smirked in response "oh please…I wouldn't dare embarrass you in front of these little boys" Yumi said with a superior smirk.

Nikko curled up his fist as if he were going to strike but he was cut off by a pleasant chuckle, "what the hell is so funny?" Nikko asked Shigure a bit perturbed. The older man smiled lightly before crossing his legs "I'm guessing that Nikko-san and Yumi-kun are the cat and the rat of the other zodiac…just like Kyou and Yuki" Shigure stated casually. Yoshino nodded "yes…however did you guess?" she said with a sarcastic drawl as she leaned farther onto the arm of the chair that was currently occupied by Yumi and Nina, Hikimo slid from her seat on the chairs arm into the seat quite comfortably and flashed a haughty grin towards her fellow zodiac member. "So Yoshi-Chan...what exactly do you have planned for tonight? I mean we cant exactly just tell her to pack up her things and leave. What about the other zodiac and their god...uhh...Akida...or something?" the silver haired woman asked nonchalantly as she twirled a lock of hair from her long fringe.

"It's Akito...and what do you mean...packing up and leaving? What's going on tonight?" Shigure asked as he leaned forward curiously, there was a slight pause after his last question as the five strangers all exchanged quick calculatign looks that didnt go unnoticed by the two younger Sohma boys. Yoshino cleared her throat "well...actually I'm not really at liberty to discuss matters that are strictly between those in or associated with the Sakura family...no offense of course. But dont get me wrong...we are very appreciative for your kindness towards Tohru-sama...but it's time she came back to be with her own people" the stoic mannered woman said with a small polite smile that never quite reached her eyes. Despite everyones seeming cool outward appearances the tense uncomfortable heat; seeming to radiate from all members present in the room, began to press down heavily upon everyone.

Suddenly Hikimo popped up from her lounging position and clasped her hands together happily "Oh! wasn't Taki-kun supposed to be going to talk to the head of the Sohmas about meeting Tomorrow? Oh goody! then i suppose he'll be comming back to meet us soon...i cant wait! It's been absolutely forEVER since I've seen my little puppy poodles!" the excitable young woman beamed. Nikko, Yumi, and Yoshino sweat dropped while the Sohmas just looked on in shocked confusion, "uh...who?" Yuki asked feebly. Yumi rolled her eyes "oh...she means Taki-san...the dog of our zodiac and coincidently Hikimo-san's bumbling idiotic playmate" Yumi said flatly and Hikimo pouted "oh Yumi-chan you're so cruel! How can you speak that way of my sweet Taki-koi? Besides...it's not really wise to disrespect your elder and superior officer" Hikimo said in huffy voice as she stuck out her tongue at the girl. "Dont worry she has my permission to call a spade a spade" Yoshino said as her patience slowly began to wane, "in other words, she's aloud to call you out for the dumbass you are" Nikko snorted callously. "What was that furball!" Hikimo snapped as she glared at the younger man. Nikko was about to reply when suddenly Kyou stood up from his seat "Stop it! damn it...just stop! this is insane...can we please for kami sake stick to the story here?" Kyou hissed angrilly causing the other cursed members of the room to halt their bickering.

"Right...so anyway, as i was saying sorry for any inconvience but after tonight Tohru-sama will no longer be able to stay here with you Sohmas...now another associate of mine has met with your god and has planned a meeting with your zodiac for tomorrow to...properly...thank you all and...do the whole 'goodbye' thing" Yoshino said quickly intergecting. Kyou and Yuki felt their hearts lurch at the casual finality thrown out in the word "farewell", the two teens for the first time that day were silent and didnt once interupt the conversation following. '_I dont believe this...this cant be it. This cant really be the last time we'll see her...can it? Something isnt right here' _Yuki though to himself as he rested his chin his hand, staring out blankly at the wall. "So if it's of inconvience to you Shigure-san...could we maybe impose upon you for tonight? Dont worry all of us will be gone by tomorrow night...i assure you" Yoshino asked humbly as she bowed to Shigure, the novelist's lips quirked into a small smile and he nodded "of course...any friends of Tohru are friends of ours" Shigure said with a small nod.

"Oh good! I suppose the girls could sleep in Tohru-sama's room and Nikko and Taki can camp it in the den" Hikimo said happily as she stood up and aadjusted her short dress, "If she ever speaks to you again..." Yumi mumbled under her breath. The mention of Tohru's name caught the attention of Yuki and Kyou, finally breaking them out of their stupor. "And what exactly does that mean?" Yoshino asked Yumi curiously and the younger girl shrugged as she gave Nikko a quick glance, "you know how sensitive she is...after all this trouble you have caused her and the Sohmas today...I'm not so sure she'd forgive you" Nikko said nonchalantly as he ran a hand through his dark red tresses. "But the real question might be...will she forgive herself for the last 2 years..." Nina said suddenly becoming serious as her pink eyes darkened to a rich magenta.

** 11:05 that night **

After a pretty hectic evening the house of Shigure Sohma had settled down considerably. Yuki, Kyou, and Shigure had become a bit less uncomfortable with the other zodiac members and had even managed through a meal with them, unfortunately Tohru hadnt been heard from the rest of the evening since her past was revealed to the Sohmas. She had stayed up in her room with the door locked and hadnt even left for dinner, a few times Nikko, Yumi, Hikimo and Nina had tried to speak with her but she had politely declined their company. Yuki and Kyou had become increasingly worrried after her repeated refusals to leave the room, all throughout dinner the two just sat pushing around the food on their plates with their chopsticks. Their faces had grown pale and slightly worn with worry and their hearts ached with a sick twisting feeling as their minds lingered on the prospect of Tohru's imminent departure from their home...their family...their lives.

Around 10-o-clock the newcomers had settled in the living room with some extra blankets and sleeping bags, Yoshino had gotten word from Taki that they were all to meet with Akito and the other Sohmas early the next morning so they had decided to turn in early. The owner of the house had resigned himself to his study to try and work on his latest novel while Yuki and Kyou had gone up to their rooms rather sullenly after dinner and hadnt come out since then. The house was eerily quiet save for the sound of heavy slumbered breathing and the clicking of Shigure's nimble fingers banging away at the keyboard. Upstairs the hallway was dark and empty except for the silhouette of a tall figure lingering outside of the dor that led to Tohru's room, the figure perked up as the sound of a creaking door hit his sensitive ear drums from across the silent hallway. "What exactly do you think you're doing?" came a familiar whisper that made the figures stomach lurch in annoyance, he turned on his heel and was met with a blinding light flashing straight into his eyes. The light caught him off guard and he tripped backwards into a wall "ahh1 damn it! whats your problem you damn rat? Are you trying to blind me?" the figure hissed as he rubed his maroon eyes irrately.

Yuki glared at his cousin and brought the flashlight up to the redhead's face "it depends...what are you doing soliciting Honda-san's bedroom you pervert?" the grey haired boy asked in a cold whisper, Kyou looked up at him and narrowed his eyes "the same thing you were about to do i suppose" Kyou retorted with a smirk. Yuki clenched his jaw slightly in aggrivation "shut up...i was only worried about Honda-san...she hasnt spoken to anyone since that whole incident earlier" Yuki said defensively as he turned off his flashlight allowing Kyou to lift himself up and shake his head trying to get the spots out of his vision. "Whatever...it's not like I care...i was just going to check and make sure she didnt like fall and hit her head or anything...you know how clumsy she is" the cat mumbled as he felt his cheeks heat slightly. Yuki rolled his eyes as a small grin tugged at his lips, he had known for some time now that Kyou harbored deep feelings for Tohru just as he had. He had also begun to come to terms with the fact that despite his own feelings for the little onigiri, Tohru seemed to have feelings for the stupid cat as well.

Even though at first the thought that he could possibly lose Tohru's heart to the cat had angered him; sickened him even, Yuki had come to realize in his own heart that his feelings for Tohru had become more selfish than Kyou's. That realization had been one of the sole reasons he had joined the student council and started trying to open himself up more to people; to try and ween himself from his heavy dependence on Tohru. He'd always seen the girl more as a saint...an angel that could do no wrong and radiated a hope and innocence that he had hoped to always be bathed in preserved, but in time he had realized that wanting her to merely retain that essence for him to feed from was selfish. Yuki lowered his head slightly letting the darkness and the shadow of his shaggy hair cover the dark mist in his eyes as he thought about the day of Kyou's transformation; when he had realized how much Kyou really **needed **Tohru and how despite his disdain for the feline, he knew that his selfish love and introverted nature would only hurt Tohru in the end. "What the hell is your problem? Hello? Are you in there rat boy?" Kyou snorted in annoyance as he waved his hand in front of Yuki's face trying to snap him out of his thoughts.

Yuki snapped his head up and glared at Kyou with an coldness strong enough to freeze hell "what?" he snapped, Kyou flinched slightly at the anger in his tone but then quickly shook himself of that fear and glared right back at his advisary. "I'm going to just peek in and check on her so why dont you just go eat some cheese or something" Kyou retorted as he turned toward the door and opened it slowly before Yuki could respond. But just as Yuki had regained his composure Kyou suddenly turned to Yuki with a look of paniced confusion "what is it? is she ok?" Yuki asked as his patience began to ware thin. "She's gone" Kyou said quietly and Yuki's eyes widened slightly in disbelief as he pushed Kyou out of the way and stood in the doorway to Tohru's room, he looked in the first thing he noticed was that the large pink western styled bed was empty. The covers looked as though they'd never been touched "huh?" he murmured as he stepped inside the room and looked around the dark and extremely pink room, Kyou followed him and it didnt take long for him to notice the open window near Tohru's bed as the curtain fluttered helplessly in the wind.

"Hey the window's open...you dont think she..." Kyou started to say but didnt have time to finish as both he and Yuki sprinted over to the window; both sticking their heads out the window at the same time nearly colliding skulls. They both looked down from the second floor window expectantly "well...it's not exactly a short drop...but she did do the same thing at school earlier...maybe she went for a walk" Yuki said quietly, more for his own peace of mind than anything. Kyou turned to give Yuki a 'how dumb do I look to believe that asshole' kind of look. But before he could voice his thoughts the two boys heard a small thumping noise on the roof and they both looked upwards out the window. "What was that?" Kyou asked aloud but Yuki slapped his hand to the other boy's mouth to hush his words, "shut up...cant you hear that? It sounds like singing?" Yuki said as he craned his neck out the window to try and see the roof. Kyou was about to start a fight with the boy but suddenly his ears picked up a small melodious whisper. "Yeah...I think it is singing...maybe she's on the roof" Yuki mumbled to himself as he dislodged hisself from the window and quickly exited the room with Kyou close behind on their way to the drop ladder leading to the roof.

**On the roof **

Tohru sat curled up on the edge of the cold tile roof hugging her knees, her long white night gown slapped against her milky skin as the wind blew her hair haphazardously around her face. She looked up at the blood tinted moon that shown full and hazily in the dark midnight blue sky devoid of stars, she closed her cerulean eyes tightly as the rough cool winds caressed her pale stear stained cheeks. As she rocked on her hips humming in a low voice, Tohru opened her eyes and stared sleepily at the moon as the metal tiles creaked against the wind's blows. Slowly she opened her mouth and began to sing in a soft silky soprano as she hugged her knees to her tighter for warmth.

"**_There is a castle on a cloud_**

_**I like to go there in my sleep**_

_**Aren't any floors for me to sweep**_

**_Not in my castle on a cloud_**"

The words spun from her cherry lips like silk threads beging lifted up by the gentle waves of the wind into the night, she closed her eyes and let her self be swayed by the dark, haunting rythm of words as they left her lips. She was so captured by her own song she barely noticed as the ladder door opened to the roof and two new figures made their way up to the roof, "hey there she..." Kyou started to say but Yuki silenced him with a look and they both turned back to Tohru watching as she sang her soft sweet lulaby.

"**_There is a room that's filled with toys_**

_**There are a hundred boys and girls**_

_**Nobody yells or talks to loud**_

_**Not in my castle on a cloud"**_

They couldnt help but be mesmerized by the gentle angelic tone of her voice, they watched as the glow of the red hazed moon seemed to encase her form and make her glow with a celstial esscense as she continued to sing, ignorant of their presence.

"**_There is a lady all in white_**

_**she holds me and sings a lullaby**_

_**She's nice to hear and soft to touch**_

_**She says Cosette, I love you very much"**_

As she sang the two boys drew closer to her but stopped suddenly when Tohru's eyes opened slightly and she turned in their direction, Yuki and Kyou felt their cheeks heat in embarassment but instead of scolding or shying away from the boys Tohru simply turned back to the moon and closed her eyes again continuing to sing. She let go of her knees and crossed her legs indian style and patted the two spaces beside her, signaling for the boys to sit next to her which they did as she continued to sing, lost in her own music.

"**_I know a place where no one's lost_**

_**I know a place where no one crys**_

_**Crying at all is not aloud**_

_**Not in my castle on a cloud"**_

As she finished the last note she stood up slowly and brushed off her gown before turning to the moon again and streching lightly, "um...H-honda-san um...that was...very beautiful...I um...didnt know you sang" Yuki said awkwardly trying to break the silence. Tohru blushed slightly and turned away "oh...thank you...uh...i'm really not that good...but isnt it kind of late? Yuki-kun, Kyou-kun you should be in bed...I hope you didnt come up here to check on me...I'm fine I didnt mean to worry you" the girl said guiltily. Kyou looked up at Tohru and growled in frustration "shut up...just shut up ok! Of course we were worried about you...you just locked yourself up in your room and didnt talk to anyone for hours after those freaky people just came here and started talking about other worlds and goddesses and saying they're taking you back with them! How can we not worry?" Kyou said in a soft yet angry voice as he looked up at Tohru. The young girl sighed and sat back down between Yuki and Kyou and leaned her head back letting the cool breeze brush over her now exposed neck "I'm...I'm sorry to put you through this...I guess I never expected it to have to end this soon...believe me...you two are the last people i'd ever intentionally hurt" Tohru said in a sad distant voice.

Tohru suddenly slid back and laid down on her back on the roof, Yuki and Kyou watched her curiously as she closed her eyes and smiled "it feels so nice out here...I think I want to stay just a little while longer...um...Yuki-kun, Kyou-kun...would you mind...umm...staying here with me?" she asked in a small voice as she looked up shyly at both boys. Her cerulean eyes filled with unshed tears of sadness making it hard for them to resist, "of course Honda-san" Yuki said with a gentle smile and he and Kyou lay down beside her. The three teens stayed like that for a while looking up at the sky when Tohru suddenly sighed "You know...when I was little back in Kibou...I used to lie out on my balcony with Nikko, Kira, and Kimi just like this...we'd look at the stars and talk about things...like our dreams and hopes...sometimes all us kids would lay out in the grass in the garden" Tohru said in a cheerful tone as she felt herself remembering those old times. "In fact...we were laying out in the grass like that the day before I moved to Japan...hmm...I missed them...all these years...but still I'd rather stay here" Tohru said softly.

Kyou turned his head to look at Tohru and his misty maroon eyes met her teary blue eyes and he gave her a helpless look "then stay...dont leave with those people...just stay here with us" Kyou said as he felt a blush warm his face, Tohru looked at him with a sad yet adoring smile "I wish i could...but...can I ask you something...both of you...when I leave...even if I never see you again...please...I want to thank you both...for caring for me and being so kind to me...for being my friends" Tohru said as new warm tears began to slide down her cheek. Yuki turned to look at her as well and he smiled as he felt tears fill his eyes "Honda-san...please dont thank us...we should thank you...you've done so much for us and I dont know what we...I'll do without you" Yuki said softly, Tohru smiled and closed her eyes once again. Then Tohru crept her hands over towards her two friends beside her and took each of their hands in her own and laced her fingers with theirs, "I wish...I wish we could stay like this forever...at least a little longer" Tohru said with a relaxed sigh as she began to drift into a light slumber.

Yuki watched her begin to drift away into slumber and smiled adoringly at her as he pulled his cold hand from her now loosing grip and propped his arms under his head as he lay back and slowly closed his eyes; enjoying the bittersweet feel of the warmth eminating from her body. Kyou on the other hand couldnt bring himself to calmly give into sleep as the others had done, Kyou turned his head away from Tohru and gently squeezed Tohru's hand tighter in his own. Kyou closed his eyes tightly trying to prevent tears from slipping out "Please dont leave me Tohru...please stay..." Kyou said in a barely audible whisper as he tried to fall into a somewhat sound sleep.

After the three teens had fallen asleep the house was once again quiet and all that could be heard was the slapping of the wind against the house and the sound of soft snoring comming from the living room -**ching-**. Suddenly the grandfather clock in the dining hall struck twelve, sending the sound of chimes vibrating through the house. -**ching-** Up on the roof the wind had suddenly began to pick up and slapped mercilessly against the thin material of the three teens clothing -**ching-**. The moon suddenly began to glow a deeper red and emitted a red fog that spilled over the roof and surrounded Tohru -**ching-**; lifting the girl's limp body up off the roof and causing her body to glow an unearthly blue color as a swirl of red fog and sakura petals orbed around her body -**ching-**. _Tohru...Tohru, the time has come to embrace your destiny...and call to you the powers that rightfuly are bound to your spirit...your blood_, came a echoing whisper in Tohru's ear as she slowly began to twitch in her sleep -**ching-**, a golden beem of light cracked through the clouded sky and pierced chest causing her to scream out as her body convulsed. - **ching-**

Tohru's eyes flashed open and shown a bright neon green as her cries increased causing the two sleeping boys beside her to shoot up from their slumber and imediately jump into a fighting stance as they looked up in amazement at Tohru -**ching-**. "TOHRU!" "HONDA-SAN" they called out to her as she continued to scream _Embrace your powers..._the voice echoed in Tohru's ear as her eyes glowed green -**ching-**. Tohru spread her arms out and threw her head back in pain as a ribbon of yellow light coiled down her arms and legs and through her hair; turning it momentarily red -**ching-.** The lights of the house began flicking on rapidly as one by one the others were awakened by the shrill screams of Tohru, "what the hell is going on?" came a gruffed voice from inside the house. "It's happening! she's recieving her powers!" came an exctiable female voice -**ching-**

"The roof! their on the roof!" came another voice as chaos broke loose in the house while Yuki and Kyou just stared in wonder at the swirling petals and red fog surrounding Tohru, -**ching-** As the last chime rang from the grandfather clock the fog began to dissipate and the wind slowed down as Tohru's eyes returned to their normal color and rolled back into her head. Tohru's body once again went limp and she began to fall back to the roof "Tohru!" "Honda-san!" Kyou and Yuki exclaimed as they ran over to catch her, just then the roof door opened again as Yoshino and Nikko climbed up to the roof just in time to watch Tohru fall onto Yuki and Kyou. Both boys flinched their eyes at the impact as they awaited the normal poof to turn them into animals...but it never came, "Tohru! Tohru? are you alright...Yoshino get her bed ready...I'll carry back to the room...she's still out cold" Nikko said frantically as he ran over to his sister and scooped her up into his arms, brushing her sweat heavy fringe from her eyes. Yoshino nodded and climbed back down the ladder as Nikko made his way to the ladder as well with an unconcious Tohru in arms.

As he left Yuki and Kyou slowly sat up and looked over at the door on the roof as they tried to regain their composure, suddenly both boys looked down at their own hands as wild thoughts began to run through their heads. '_What the hell just happened? what was that weird fog...she...she was floating'_ Kyou thought as he panted wildly trying to calm down from the frightening scene he'd just wittnessed. '_I've never seen anything like it...the way her eyes glowed that un natural color...and the screaming...' _Yuki shuddered as he thought. And then both boys looked up and caught each other's eye momentarily as a common thought hit them. "Wait...just now...when she fell...how is it that...we didnt transform?" Yuki asked aloud as his eyes mirrored Kyou's look of confusion.

T.B.C

A/N: Sorry that took a while! Well that was a lot of fluff eh? I hope you liked it...sorry to leave off at a weird spot but I'm at my grandmother's house with two of my friends so I cant stay on the comp all friggin night. That wouldnt be kosher lol Well I hope you liked it and I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible, so until then please tell me what you think...I need reviews or else I may not be inspired to continue the story (hehe...yeah I'm an evil bitch...so sue me). So remember...REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	4. Now begins the legacy

Hello all! I'm back for another chapter of "Between love'…Sorry for the long wait! Especially to **Roeanne1102**, by the way thanks for the review! Arrgh! I've been up to my orejas in homework! But now without further ado…here's some more of the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits basket! But I do own the characters from the other Zodiac so booyah!

'_Hello'_ – thoughts

'**Hello**' – Sei speaking to Tohru in her mind

Ch.4: Now begins the legacy 

**Tohru's Dream **

_Tohru stood on the edge of a tall leaning cliff as the sky sparkled a dewy burnt orange watching the sun begin to peak up from the mountains. 'Where am I?' Tohru thought slowly to herself as she looked around the desolate cliff with only the sound of fierce crystal waves slapping against the sturdy rock of the cliff. 'You are here…in the deepest memories of your soul…**our** soul' came a breathy voice, causing Tohru to turn away from the water below her and come face to face with a young woman._

_The woman was a little taller than herself and had long wavy turquoise hair that fell down to her lower back, her eyes were a deep sparkling forest green adorned with a thin brown scar running up and down her left eye. The woman's lean and curvaceous body was loosely covered with a knee length silk white Tunic that draped over only one shoulder and was belted off around the waist with a flat gold plated belt chain. _

_Tohru's cheeks flushed slightly as she took in the sight of the angelic beauty before her, but before Tohru could speak the woman reached out a strong yet delicate golden tinted hand towards Tohru. 'Don't be afraid Tohru Sakura…I have not come to harm you' the woman said without once moving her full pink lips, 'I am Sei Sakura…the original goddess of the magical world…and you are my descendant, the new guardian of the true zodiac' the woman said as she stepped closer to Tohru and rested her warm feather light hand on Tohru's cheek._

'_But…I know that…why Sei-hime…why have you come to me…have I displeased you in someway…I'm sorry but I've just recently received my powers so I'm still not very used to all this so if I've somehow offended you…' Tohru began to nervously babble but was cut off by a finger pressing to her lips. 'Shh…you have not displeased me in the least…you, Tohru are special…as well as receiving your goddess powers you have also…by bloodline been chosen to inherit my spirit as well' the woman said in a near whisper._

_Tohru stared at her with wide eyes 'I…I don't understand…why am I to inherit your spirit as well' Tohru asked as she took a step back, Sei chuckled at the girl's reaction 'because…the two younger daughters of heaven have descended upon the living world already and we must stop them from ensuing chaos. We must end the imbalance of power …so it's time for my spirit to join yours…until the time when Mei and Rei can finally be put to rest and be at peace in the three kingdoms…will you help me? Will you accept your destiny…to save our sisters…to protect the ones you love?' Sei asked Tohru as she stepped closer to her._

_Tohru stood there for a moment as the brisk winds blew both girls' hair hap hazardously around them, 'the ones I love…' Tohru thought to herself as she closed her eyes. Suddenly images of Nikko, Yumi, Kimi, her friends from Kibou, Yuki, Kyou, the Sohmas, Hana-Chan, Uo-Chan and everyone else flashed through her mind as Mei reached out and grabbed Tohru's hand and walked them closer to the edge. 'I want to protect them…all of them…protect them' Tohru said to herself over and over again almost like a mantra._

'_That's all I need to know…come now my daughter…let us take flight…together' Sei said as she took hold of both Tohru's hands and leaned them both back until finally they fell from the cliff. They closed their eyes as they floated through the air and descended farther into the crashing waves, suddenly a bright golden light encased them both as Sei gently began to 'melt' into the young brunette's body. 'And someday may we fall from heaven…together…my sisters…' a distant whisper echoed through the boundless sky as the scene quickly dissipated into darkness. /**End Dream/**_

**In Tohru's room…5:17 am **

"She's moving…go get Yoshino!" came an anxious squeal from nearby; Tohru felt her consciousness slowly return to her again as the sounds of whispers and footsteps echoed in her mind. 'What happened…that was such a strange dream…' Tohru thought to herself as she slowly started to sit up using her still wobbly arms to hoist herself up, '**it wasn't a dream little one…we are now finally connected…feel as my power…your power courses through your veins…open your eyes…and take in the world with a new breath of life' **came a familiar haunting voice in the back of Tohru's subconscious.

Tohru sat up and slowly peeled open her bright blue eyes and looked around the room to find Hikimo, Yoshino, Nikko and Shigure, "Tohru-sama…Tohru-sama…are you alright? D-don't get up to fast you may get dizzy, you had quite a fall" Yoshino said with a comforting smile as she smoothed out the mussed up hair on the younger girl's head. "Damn it Tohru! You're such a clumsy idiot!" Nikko exclaimed half heartedly as he walked over and scooped his sister up into a tight hug, Tohru nearly choked as her brother continued clinging to her as if she would disappear the moment he let go.

"Aww…how sweet…well I think I'll tell the others to get up now so they can see her" Hikimo said as she sauntered out of the room, as Nikko released her Tohru sat up fully and stretched a bit as her hair began to fall in her face a bit "eh…w-what is that?" came a sudden gasp from Nikko. Tohru paused fearfully and felt her heart begin to race "huh?" she asked in a small quivering voice as she saw a hand move out to touch her head slowly.

Nikko reached down gently and slid his nimble calloused fingers through a long silken lock of Tohru's hair, which now held a thick streak of royal blue color that contrasted noticeably from her hazel brown tresses. Nikko backed away unsurely as Tohru jerked her head upward and watched with frightened curiosity the look of confusion etched on her brother's confused features, Hikimo slowly walked forward with a small compact mirror in hand and gently opened it up in front of Tohru "here…take a look for yourself" she said in a quiet tone.

Tohru looked up at the small cosmetic device and leaned more into the mirror for better lighting, she dropped the mirror in panic as she gasped in shock "b-b-b-bl-blue!" Tohru sputtered out as she grabbed at her hair disbelievingly. Just then the door opened again and in walked Yuki, Kyou, Yumi, and Nina all looking very flushed with worry, "Tohru! You're awake," Kyou said with a sigh of noticeable relief as he walked over to the side of the bed. Yuki walked over to the other side and lay a gently hand on Tohru's trembling shoulder "are you alright Honda-san?" he asked worriedly.

Yumi exchanged looks with Nikko who nodded and Yumi smiled as she turned to Tohru, "So…the transformation is done I suppose…are you alright Tohru-sama?" Yumi asked as she sat at the foot of Tohru's bed. Tohru nodded as she started to pull the covers from over her thin body and swing her legs over the bed in an attempt to get up from the bed, unfortunately Tohru's weak knees caved and she ended up falling into Kyou.

"Oh! Kyou-kun I'm so sorry! I-I'm so clumsy…I should have been more careful" Tohru babbled as she pushed away from his chest with a pinkish blush, but Kyou just stared down at her with wide fearful eyes "how…. that…how do you…why can you do that?" he asked in a baffled voice. Tohru, still blushing looked up at the cat and then around the room as if looking for some sort of answer. Finally Yoshino cleared her throat gaining attention back on her, "well…that's easy to explain…it' because Tohru has finally received her full powers as a zodiac goddess…therefore she is now able to hug members of the zodiac…of course she could already hug our male zodiac members since our curse is bro…err…well that's beside the point but anyway that should clarify things for you" Yoshino said in a very short and to the point voice.

Kyou and Yuki nodded in a superficial sort of understanding and had to stifle the nagging voice in the back of their heads that panged wit curiosity about the true nature of the other zodiac's curse. "Now that we have that little business out of the way…we need to discuss the meeting today…" Yoshino said smoothly steering clear of the subject she had accidentally grazed upon. Tohru looked up at her and nodded "yes…that's right. So the 10 of us are meeting with Akito-san today?" Tohru asked brightly as she cocked her head to the side curiously. Yuki and Shigure exchanged pensive looks at the mention of the head of their family's name.

"Actually I think it'd be best for only our clan to meet with Akito-san…the matters we have to discuss aren't really of any concern to the Sohmas…except for Akito-san" Yoshino said as she felt a pair of maroon eyes glare into her neck. Tohru shook her head and looked around at the Sohmas "I want Yuki-kun, Kyou-kun and all of the Sohmas to be present…I think I owe them all at least an explanation for…leaving" Tohru's voice cracked slightly at the word 'leaving'. Yumi stood up and turned towards Tohru with an unsure look on her face "um…Tohru-sama I don't think that's a good idea to get them any more involved…" Yumi was suddenly cut off by the torn look in Tohru's azure eyes as she gazed over at her friend.

"No…I want them there so please don't try to convince me otherwise…that's an order Yumi-kun" Tohru said firmly as she felt her heart pulse faster in her chest. Yumi bit her bottom lip in a chastising manner and nodded, Yoshino and Hikimo exchanged secret smiles as they both went off to prepare for their imminent departure…to Sohma House.

** 10:47 am: outside the Sohma Compound **

The large group of Shigure, Kyou, Yuki, Tohru and her company made it's way towards the intimidating gates of the inner compound, the three Sohma men felt a distinct chill brush over them as they reached the threshold. Yuki looked nervously over to the gates and then with a sigh looked upwards into the fresh morning sky, it had been a few months since he had last returned to the main house for New years and the rat had hoped it would be a few more months before he had to return. He knew that he really had no purpose in accompanying the group to the main house…it was Tohru's meeting and none of his business.

He felt a trembling coil in the center of his chest as he remembered his real reason for coming…. Tohru. He'd made a vow to himself a while ago that no matter how his feelings for her transgressed or whether they were reciprocated or not, he would do all in his power to protect her and protect that innocence in her heart which he held dear. "Yo Rat! Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to come inside…not that I care…maybe if I'm lucky you'll get lost" came a gruff voice breaking Yuki's thoughts again. The boy scowled slightly at his redheaded cousin before rolling his eyes and walking on ahead to join the others who had already went inside the gate.

Once they were inside they were greeted by Hatori who took them in with a look of perplexity, "Hello Haa-san! Oh my what's with the long face?" Shigure asked lightly as he approached the stern looking doctor. Hikimo smiled up at the tall man "hmmm…I think he was expecting us" she said as she tucked her hands into the pockets of her taper waist black trench coat. The jacket came to about her mid thigh and was adorned with large gold buttons and something written in silver stitching on her left sleeve. "And you are…" Hatori asked looking over the strange new people standing with Tohru and the others.

"I'm sorry to in convience you Hatori-san but I think we should go to see Akito-san now…the sooner we get this over with the better" Tohru said in a somewhat sullen voice as she never quite brought her eyes to meet his. Hatori thought her tone was very strange for Tohru but he simply nodded and led the group towards one of the main Sohma houses to meet with Akito.

** In Akito's Banquet hall **

All the members of the zodiac except for the horse and the rooster were seated around the long rectangular table usually reserved for new years. There was minimal chatter as the zodiac members looked around unsurely at their surroundings, wonder why they had been called together like this. Suddenly the sliding doors opened with a soft swoosh noise and all the Sohmas turned to see who was entering now, Hatori walked in with Shigure, Yuki, and Kyou behind him. The sight of the cat coming to join them all was a bit odd to some but not quite as strange as when they saw Tohru enter being accompanied by 5 beautiful strangers dressed in black trench coats.

"Hey, Hatori what's going on? Why is Honda-san here and who are those people?" Hatsuharu asked as he perked a curious eyebrow at the new additions to the banquet hall. Hatori ignored the boy's question and proceeded to leave the room through another pair of doors "I'll go and get Akito and your friend…I shall return soon" Hatori told Tohru as he left. His monotonous business like tone gave Tohru a sickening chill in her spine as the realization finally hit her, '_this is it…the day when the truth is let out…and my fairytale life with the Sohmas will come crashing to a stop' _Tohru sighed mentally as she gestured nodded and kept her eyes to the floor.

"Tohru! Why are you here…did Akito call you to this weird meeting too? And who are your friends? I've never seen them before" Momiji asked in that cheerful and innocent way that was all so uniquely him. Tohru couldn't help but smile as she looked up at the lively young blonde "oh…no actually Momiji-kun…I called this meeting and these are…well I'll introduce them all as soon as Akito-san and Taka-san arrive" Tohru said shortly, quickly silencing the Sohmas. She felt their eyes curiously washing over her wondering how it was possible that an outsider so hated by the clan head could hold such power to call a meeting like this. But before anyone could voice any questions the doors which Hatori had just recently left out of were opened again, and in walked Hatori, Kureno, a strange man dressed similar to the five other strangers and last but not least their god.

It seemed that merely the presence of Akito in the room was enough to chill the once curious air around them into fearful obedient silence. Akito smirked around the room to all of her 'pets' and ended her scan of the room with a distrusting glare sent to Tohru as the head of the Sohma family sat down at the head of the table with Hatori and Kureno standing on either side of her. The strange black haired man looked over at the other strangers and winked and grinned "hello my serpent angel!" he cooed, immediately eliciting a squeal from Hikimo "Oh Ta-koi I've missed you sooo much!" the buxom silver haired woman cried out as she practically slid across the room and leapt into the open arms of the other man. The dramatic and shocking display caused a silent alarm through out the room of Sohmas, as well as some eyes rolling and sweat dropping from Tohru and her group.

"Would you two idiots cut it out? Jesus! Get a room" Nikko grumbled irately but Taka simply smirked at his comment "oh you poor loveless feline…you're just jealous that you cant openly display your own feelings of love for young Yumi-Chan" the hazel-eyed man teased. Nikko shut his mouth in silent fury and both he and Yumi blushed in anger "aw what's wrong Nik-Chan? Cat got your tongue?" Hikimo purred mockingly and Nikko growled before clenching his fists in anger "why you damn mangy mutt!" the auburn haired boy hissed as he began to advance on the couple but he was held back by Yumi. "Calm down stupid cat! You're embarrassing yourself!" she said bluntly as she jerked him back by his collar.

Nikko then turned around and glared at the shorter girl "oh yeah? You want to start something little girl?" Nikko taunted, Yumi scowled at him and got in a fighting stance "maybe I do" she said shortly. But before Nikko could respond Akito stood up "ENOUGH! SHUT UP!" the god yelled furiously causing white-hot pangs of terror to run through the hearts of her cursed family. The dueling Kibouians halted momentarily and Tohru took this opportunity to step up between the four of them. "I apologize for my friends outbursts! I'm so sorry…they aren't usually like that…well um actually they are but I didn't mean for them to upset you Akito-san!" Tohru said quickly as she bowed fervently. Akito simply looked over the girl in disgust; at that time Nikko went up to Tohru and grabbed her arm pulling her up from her bowed stance.

"Don't bow to some jerk off like him…you're no inferior to anyone here!" Nikko said to her sternly, Tohru bit back a whimper at his tone as she wrenched her arm from his grasp "Nii-san please!" Tohru murmured as she turned her eyes down to the floor again. But her small plea was not unnoticed by the others, not in the least "um…Tohru-Chan…did you just say Nii-san?" a very timid sounding Kagura asked Tohru perplexedly. Tohru looked over at the boar like a deer in headlights and the other Sohmas looked up at her as well with looks of curiosity "yes Tohru darling…who are these interesting people you've brought with you today?" Ayame asked as he curiously leaned forward onto the table.

Tohru took a deep staggered breath '_well…no more avoiding the subject'_ Tohru sighed, '**be strong Tohru…you have the power to get through this…just be honest. No one can hate you for telling the truth' **Tohru heard the echoing voice of Sei in her mind as a small warming breeze picked up her hair. Tohru nodded "well…that's why I've called you all here…I'm very sorry for bothering you all today on such short notice but it's time I be completely honest with you all" Tohru said as she looked up and around at all the Sohmas and her own people waiting for her to continue.

"First of all I'd like to introduce you to my guests…Hikimo, Yoshino, Takamari, Yumi, Nina, and my brother Nikko" Tohru said as she gestured to each member of her clan. "They are 6 of the most powerful and efficient members of the Kibou army and secret police agency…as well as members of the true zodiac and I…Tohru Sakura Honda…am their monarch and goddess figure in the zodiac" Tohru said in one slow breath. She paused afterwards as she felt her chest un-tighten a bit as she finally freed herself of the truth. Even if her friends didn't believe or appreciate her little confession she was glad to finally get that off her chest, she waited for the onslaught of questions or accusations of dishonesty or insanity for her confession…but they never came.

Tohru looked up at her friends and wasn't too surprised to find most of them wide-eyed or slack-jawed and staring at her in disbelief, even Yuki and Kyou whom had known earlier were surprised. Akito however held a strange unreadable look as the head of the Sohma clan stared at Tohru, before getting up slowly "so it's true then? About there being an alternate zodiac from an alternate universe, I mean." Akito asked slowly, as if trying to reassure himself of his questioning. Tohru nodded and Akito raised an eyebrow in response "so…I was right all along in my suspicions about you Honda-san? I felt it from the moment I met you, I could sense that you were no ordinary girl…that you weren't the innocent little twit you appeared to be" Akito said with a hint of malice in his tone as he advance towards her.

"Hey watch it! Try anything funny with her and I'll make you regret it" Nikko warned as he stepped up beside Tohru, but Akito merely laughed. "Don't be so worried Nikko-san…I'm not angry at little Honda-san at all…in fact I'm glad she's finally come out to us" Akito said with a chilling cheerfulness in his voice. As Akito approached his eyes began to change to a striking sky blue and his hair began to grow, falling to his shoulders and glossing over to a forest green color. The occupants of the room were speechless in horror and shock at the sudden transformation, and this shock continued further as Akito's loose Yukata began to stretch out and round slightly around the chest region.

"A-Akito…w-what's going on!" Hatori asked with a slightly shaken voice as he reached out to his god, but Akito ignored him and began to approach Tohru with a more hostile air. Nikko began to advance as well but Tohru blocked his movement with her hand "don't worry pretty kitty…I don't want to harm you…I simply want to speak to Sei" Akito said in a voice that was distinctly higher and more devious than his normal one. "Sei?" Shigure gasped out in questioning and Akito simply smirked at Tohru, as he stood not even a foot away from the young girl, "so…you hold her spirit do you? It's about time you were reborn into this world…I've been waiting ages to do this…so come on out Sei so we can settle this" Akito hissed as he reached up and grabbed Tohru by the throat and tossed her into the wall harshly.

"Tohru!" Kyou and Yumi both ran over to her since they were closest, the others stood up from their seats and looked in astonishment at Akito. "What the hell do you think you're doing!"? Yoshino growled dangerously at Akito as she reached to her hip pocket, "Come on out Sei! Right now! Come out! Come out!" Akito yelled violently at Tohru, as she lay limp and bruised on the floor. "Akito stop you're out of control!" Hatori said soothingly as he tried to grab the now green haired woman, Akito pushed the doctor away harshly "No! Stay out of this! I want her and I want her now!" Akito yelled at the dragon threateningly. Suddenly Tohru's eyes flashed open and were a dark green and she stood up with difficulty, "stop it!" Tohru yelled at Akito as her own hair began to grow and coil in turquoise tendrils at her lower back.

Akito turned around like everyone else and stared in elated surprise at the "new" Tohru "Sei! Finally you've come out! At last I can finally kill you for good…dearest sister" Akito smiled dangerously as Tohru made her way over to the mad woman. Tohru's elegant face was solemn and stern as she gazed painfully at Akito "Rei…. don't do this. You don't understand…please I want to make you understand" Tohru said in a foreign voice as she reached out her slim hand towards Akito. But the green haired Akito snarled and struck the hand away "don't touch me! You filthy lying murderer!" the head Sohma declared as she rapped her hands around Tohru's neck and backed her up against a wall.

A few of the others got up in an attempt to stop the fight but they were repelled backwards by a seemingly invisible force surrounding the two embattled goddesses. The new Akito lifted the turquoise haired girl off of the ground and against the wall "what's the matter Sei? These past few hundred years have made you grow soft…but no matter, I'll still enjoy your death" Akito hissed as Tohru gasped for air. Tohru lifted a trembling hand up towards Akito and gently placed it on her cheek "don't…. ahhh…. do this…. You have…to…ahh…see" Tohru chocked out as her lungs burned from lack of respiration. Suddenly a bright glow emitted from Tohru's hand on Akito's cheek and the head Sohma's newly blue eyes glossed over to a misty pearl color.

The light grew brighter and the Sohmas and the other zodiacs had to shield their eyes from the light. Akito's eyes faded back to their usual dark brownish/black as the light began to dissipate "No…Ezrial!" Akito croaked out weakly before her body grew limp and she fell back onto the scuffed hardwood floor. As Akito fell her hands slid loosely from Tohru's now blue and purple bruised neck and the blue haired Tohru fell lamely over top of Akito's thin frame. As their bodies crumpled to the floor their hair began to almost instantaneously revert back to its normal color and length, all save for one lone streak of bold color.

As the others were finally able to adjust their eyes back to the dim light of the room they noticed with an urgent alarm that both zodiac "goddesses" lay scuffed and lifeless in a crumpled heap amidst the wood shavings and dust that were resulted from their battle. Kagura held Kisa tightly to her chest as the girl began to sob in fear of her "Onee-Chan's health. Everyone was speechless and held matching looks of shock, confusion, and devastation at the recent actions. Finally Yoshino took a deep ragged breath and clapped her hands loudly to gain attention from the room. "Nikko. Kyou-san. Take Tohru-sama and Akito-san to the nearest room you can find! You!" Yoshino yelled pointing to Kagura "go get some cloths and water…and you, doctor guy…you go with the two cats and tend to the girls quickly" Yoshino said as she bent down near Tohru and placed two fingers on the side of the pale girl's bruised neck.

"Her pulse is very faint…I can barely hear it…that transformation must have taken a lot out of her…we need to hurry" Yoshino told Hatori seriously, the others all stood panting and staring in frightened shock. After a few moments Yoshino scowled darkly "this is a life or death situation! Don't just fucking stand there! I SAID GO NOW!" Yoshino hollered at the concerned yet unmoving bodies standing around her. At the harsh cracking of her voice they all began to jump to their designated tasks. Yoshino looked down at Tohru's pained colorless face and wondered to herself just how much more of this could the young girl take. Day by day she seemed to be coming into her powers at an alarming rate and before long, if they weren't all careful those same awesome power could lead to the destruction of ancient balance between the three cosmic planes and possibly Tohru as well.

T.BC

A/N: Finally I finished this chapter! Sorry about the long wait but I just started driving school…plus I'm having lots of HW in theater! Well sorry for the quick ending…it may have been a little schmaltzy as well but oh well. I've finally gotten around to doing those bios for the Kibou zodiac characters! Yey! Well please read and tell me what you think but please do be nice! Remember to REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Here we go…Finally I have the first three profiles 

**Name: **Hikimo

**Age: **27

**Hair/eye color: **Silver (H) Amber (E)

**Height: **5'4

**Weight: **110 lbs

**Zodiac spirit: **Snake

**Occupation: **Member of Kibou "special" Army

**Position: **Member of the Royal Advisory Council, Captain of Kibou general armed forces squad K-1 (code name: yellow Cobras)

**Abilities: **Poisonous wave attacks, flexibility

**Personality: **Dramatic, Flamboyant, overly sexual, cunning, flirtatious

**Extra: **Hikimo is the older sister of Kira (the tiger) and is infatuated with Taka (Dog)

**Name: **Taka

**Age: **28

**Hair/eye color: **Black (H) hazel brown (E)

**Height: **5'6

**Weight: **142 lbs

**Zodiac Spirit: **Dog

**Occupation: **Member of Kibou Special Army

**Position: **Member of Royal advisory council, Captain of Kibou general armed forces squad K-3 (Code name: White fangs)

**Abilities: **master swordsman, minimal martial arts abilities

**Personality: **Perverted, friendly, overly calm at times, intelligent, empathetic, somewhat selfish, and flirtatious

**Extra: **Taka is very taken with human culture and loves to tease his younger comrades. He and Hikimo (snake) are inseparable and he loves her very genuinely.

**Name: **Yoshino

**Age: **27

**Hair/eye color: **Dark blue (H) Deep forest green (E)

**Height: **5'5

**Weight: **118 lbs

**Zodiac Spirit: **Dragon

**Occupation: **member of the Kibou "special" army

**Position: **member of the Kibou Royal advisory council, captain of the Kibou general armed forces squad K-2 (code names: Leaping Sparks)

**Abilities: ** intermediate Martial arts skills, fire manipulation

**Personality: **intelligent, practical, patient, mothering to her younger comrades, peaceful unless provoked in which case she can be a most lethal opponent

**Extra: **Yoshino is by far the most mature of her comrades and is very protective over Tohru and Nikko due to her close mentor/student relationship with Kyoko Honda.


	5. Memories of My Soul

Ok I'm back again! Thank you for the Reviews! I'm still so happy that you all seem to like my story! Sorry about the longish wait but I recently started driving school so my weekends are busy and the weekdays are filled with school. But I'm trying my best so please stick with me and continue to read and review!

**A/N:** Kibou is where Tohru and her zodiac are from so I may refer to the other zodiac characters (like Yumi, Yoshino…ect) as kibouian…so I hope that doesn't confuse anyone hehe.

Disclaimer: **I do not own** Fruits basket but **I own** the kibou zodiac and the idea for this fan fiction. I also **do own** the little crappy song the three sisters sing…I made it up myself he-he…. I'm such a dork!

Ch.5: Memories of My Soul 

**/_Akito's dream/ Akito_**_ watched from the sidelines as images, memories flashed by before her eyes. Akito watched as three young girls ran giggling through a field covered in newly fallen cherry blossoms, all three wore matching tunics made of a seemingly expensive silk and belted off with gold plated thin leather sashes. Their feet padded lightly on the soft pink petals that swam in waves over the green grass, the three girls all grabbed hands and spun around in a circle while singing a bright melodious tune. _

"_**Life is born from the blood of an angel**_

_**Life is lived through the breath of an angel**_

_**Death is brought from kiss of an angel**_

_**The worlds spin round, round in harmony**_

Existing through these angels three 

_**Lives will be lived in their hearts three**_

_**The world of light is ruled by peace and love**_

_**The world of dark is ruled by pain and war**_

_**The world in between is ruled by love and pain**"_

The voices of the three girls continued to gleefully sing out as the scene quickly changed to that of a large regal hall filled with paintings and rich marble statues. A beautiful woman with long turquoise hair kneeled down before a man in rich immaculate robes. His face was hidden in shadows as he handed the girl a small chest made of gold and laced with sparkling gems. "As the oldest daughter and heir to the kingdom of heaven it is my gift to you, to bestow upon you these zodiac spirits" the man said in a low voice. 

_The girl excepted the chest delicately in her hands and nodded "these spirits are very powerful and should be cared for with caution…I give to you my daughter the army of heaven…when the time to separate the worlds comes about I trust you shall take care of your sisters and send them off to their proper homes" the man said again and the girl nodded with a genuine smile. _

"_**Crossing the wings of time and flow**_

_**The angels three all surely know**_

_**Life, death, and that between must live in solitude**_

_**A bond is held not seen or heard but strongly felt**"_

_Suddenly the scene was changed and the same two women sat in awkward silence as a new younger woman stood at the head of the long oaken table that seated the other two. This new woman had shoulder length dark green hair and she wore a long loose fitting tunic made of light pink silk. The woman with long black hair stood up and pounded her pale fist roughly on the table "No! You can't do this! You cant do this to us…we were supposed to be together forever…how can you just abandon your duties like that? I forbid you to see this through with that power hungry human!" she said with a panting voice as tears streamed down her pale cheeks. _

_The new girl lifted her head up to look into the accusing eyes of her sister, "It's not like that! I am respecting my duties! The human world is my responsibility and by moving there with Ezrial I will be closer to my duties and protect the humans. Besides…I'm 17 years old I deserve my own life!" the girl yelled as hot tears stung her crystal blue eyes. The raven-haired woman scowled further but was cut off by the older blue haired girl "enough! Mei is right…moving to earth is best for her so that she can maintain her duties…but I must agree with Rei about your marriage to that human boy…I am against it…you're too young" the blue haired lady said. _

"_Besides you know how easily greed can cover a human's heart…I just don't want you to be hurt…so I must decree that as your elder sister and ruler of the Heaven's trinity I command you to stop seeing this Ezrial " she said with a sad smile._

"_**When jealous hearts cause these lines to fade**_

_**The hearts of angels are broken**_

_**And those of impure hearts will take the thrown **_

_**Chaos and fear, in the merriest of ways**_

_The green haired woman, Mei clenched her fists to her side as tears began to stream hot and angry down her creamy flushed cheeks. "No! He isn't like that! They aren't like that! You both are just jealous that I have found true happiness outside of the castle…true happiness for me alone…and not with you! I hate you!" she yelled as she ran from the room in furious tears _

"_**Shall reign forever until the day**_

_**The tears of angels, these angels three**_

_**Can melt the world to be reborn**"_

_The next scene was much darker and the air surrounding the new place was thick and heavy with hate. "No please don't…I did nothing wrong…I swear please don't do this Mika-san!" a young man cried out as blood ran from his lips and he fell to his knees, a dark shadow loomed over him "I'm sorry but…it's for the greater good of all living things…sometimes innocent lives must be sacrificed to accomplish a fools errand…" a female's voice hissed as she drove the dagger deeper into the man's abdomen. _

_Akito winced, as she turned from the sickening sight, barely able to stand at the sick smell of blood and death that permeated the air. When Akito looked back Mei sat crying in a puddle of blood, as she hugged the man's mangled limp body close to her, "No Ezrial…why did you have to go…why…?" she cried as a figure crawled over next to her, it was a young girl. The girl patted Mei on the back and pulled her head to her small chest and cradled the older crying woman. "Shhh…it's ok. I saw it all…I saw it all lord Ezrial was murdered Mei-hime…by your older sisters" the young girl whispered coolly._

_Mei gasped and looked up hazily at the young girl comforting her "b-but…why? How could they? No…no…No!" Mei sobbed into the girl's brown shirt. The young girl brushed her fingers through the older woman's green hair, after a few moments of calming Mei sat up and wiped her red puffy eyes. "They'll pay…I'll kill them…all of them…" Mei said venomously as the young girl beside her chuckled deviously._

_The next scene was changed to a misty field, the same one from the first memory only this time the field was stained with blood and fire blazed through the grass and trees in the near by forest. Mei stood panting in the middle of the field holding a blood sword; her green hair was stuck to her forehead in a matted mess of sweat and blood. In front of her stood Sei whose clothing was dirty and bloody and her armor was slashed away "why? Why have you done this sister? How could you betray me like this? Betray your heritage like this?" Sei pleaded as she felt salty tears mix with the dirt and blood on her cheeks._

_Mei took a step forward and winced as the gash in her side began to throb "It's you who did the betraying…I trusted you…I thought you were my sister…I thought you cared but you only look out for tradition…you're just like father!" Mei shouted. Sei felt her heart lurch at the harsh words but she kept her eyes narrowed on her sister "that's not true…and you know it!" Sei insisted but Mei shook her head "no! I know what you did…both of you…that's why I stole those pieces of the zodiac gems…to build my army and seek my revenge on both of you…Rei has already met her punishment…now you must as well!" Mei yelled out as she charged toward Sei with her sword drawn._

"_**Then shall the hearts all beat as one**_

_**The hearts of these, the angels three**_

_**Falling from grace these angels three**_

**Hearts beat with love these angel three"**

_Sei's eyes widened at the mention of Rei and she too drew out her sword and charged forward with tears streaming from her eyes "As you wish…dearest sister" Sei whispered before both women executed their final attacks…plunging their swords into one another. Akito's eyes widened as a bright light engulfed the scene and then there was nothing but white. Akito looked around in a white haze as the tears clouded her vision "Akito…" a voice echoed in the empty space causing Akito to jump. Suddenly Akito came face to face with Sei "w-what are you doing here? How did you…" Akito questioned but Sei simply smiled._

"_It's because of the spiritual blood bond between myself…the one who lives in the soul of Tohru Sakura and Mei…the one who possesses your soul. I'm only allowed to be here because of the memories which I passed to your body through Mei…" Sei said calmly and Akito nodded. "It would seem that myself and Tohru Honda-san…are much more alike than I could have or would want to imagine…who would have thought…possessed by the spirits of feuding goddesses…. sisters no less" Akito said with an ironic laugh. Sei smiled sadly at Akito "I just hope that now that Mei knows the truth about what happened…we may be able to put it all behind us…but first I think we need to make some changes" the elegant woman said._

_Akito frowned at her "I understand…. but I will not allow you to take them from me!" Akito retorted, Sei nodded sadly "soon will come a time when she needs her zodiac…both of them as well as you…her sister spirit to be by her side. Forces are at work, they want to disrupt the balance," Sei said in a firm tone. Akito began to shake with fear and anger "No! No! I wont let them leave me! I cant!" Akito cried out as she collapsed onto the soft chest of Sei. The taller woman smiled and cradled Akito in her arms "shhh…there, there. I know what it is you fear…but I guarantee that you will never be alone again after this…you just have to trust your instincts…and trust in Tohru" Sei whispered into Akito's ear as the whiteness around them began to fade into a warm comforting darkness._

_/**End Akito's dream/**_

**In Hatori's office **

All of the zodiac members plus the other group all sat in mild silence in the small office of Hatori's clinic on the estate, The Sohmas were all one side of the room and the group from kibou on the other. Occasionally the Sohmas would look over at the others and cast the strangers a questioning weary glance, for most part the kibouians ignored it but after a while it really started to piss Nikko off. "Is there a problem?" Nikko snapped icily as he caught Ritsu's eyes on him, the monkey jumped at his voice and immediately began to explode into a fit of apologies but luckily Shigure poked him in the side and he passed out. "Heh…what a weirdo" Hikimo snorted as she crossed her arms over her chest, Haru looked up at the woman and glared "you really aren't in any position to talk" he said smartly.

Nina immediately jumped up and stood between the two groups "None us are! We're all weird ok so just stop it…us treating each other so hostilely isn't going to make Tohru-sama or Akito-san any better!" Nina pouted angrily. Hiro rolled his eyes "don't make it sound like this is our fault! Everything was normal…well as normal as it could be before you freaks showed up!" Hiro spat back at her. "Look you little skid mark…don't yell at Nina that way…if you keep that up I'll hurt you" Yumi said in a deadly calm voice, "Hey leave him alone he's just a little kid" Kagura said angrily as she got up and started to walk over to Yumi. Ayame grabbed the back of her dress and pulled her back down to her seat "Kagura-kun I don't think it's wise to strike up a fight with people like them" the snake said haughtily.

Hikimo lifted her head up to glare at Ayame "that's it!" Hikimo snapped as she stood up fiercely and narrowed her golden eyes darkly at Ayame. Hikimo started to charge over to Ayame but a strong hand held her back "ok cut it out you guys!" Yoshino said as she gave them all a stern look, Yoshino had just entered the room from the hallway with Hatori. Hikimo stopped her movement and turned to Yoshino with a pout "but that…that person! Over there insulted our honor!" Hikimo huffed in a whiney voice. Yoshino shrugged "oh well in that case…kill him" she said carelessly, Hikimo smiled brightly and beamed up at her friend "really?" Hikimo asked in a wondrous voice, Yoshino rolled her eyes at the snake and pushed her aside "of course not you twit! Tohru would murder you if you harmed any of her precious Sohmas" Nikko spat viciously.

Yumi frowned at Nikko "Nikko…that isn't fair" she said with disappointment heavy in her voice, Nikko rolled his eyes and stood up to leave while the others just sat in a tense silence. Finally Kisa was the one to speak up "um…are…are Sissy and Akito-sama going to be alright?" the tiger asked Hatori with hopeful eyes rimmed with salty tears. Hatori looked over at the young child impassively "it seems that they will pull through ok…although Akito-san is still unconscious…Honda-kun seems to have recovered rather quickly…save for a broken rib or two and some bruising on her throat" Hatori said very professionally and he was backed up by Yoshino's nodding in agreement.

At his words the zodiac members seemed to perk up greatly "can we see her?" Momiji asked excitedly, Hatori was about to answer but Yoshino butted in. "No…I think it's best that we let her rest up for the night and then I think we should take her back home" the young woman said in a practical voice. The Sohmas looked at her in confusion, all except Yuki and Kyou who turned their heads away trying not to think about the nearing end of their dream life with Tohru at their sides. Though neither would ever shed a tear nor speak out about their feelings, they knew that they both had to try and be strong for their family and for Tohru. "Do you mean Shii-Chan's house?" Kagura asked timidly and Yoshino gave her comrades a confused look before turning back to the boar, "um…I'm not quite sure who that is but…no. Tohru-sama will be returning with us to her real home…with her own people in Kibou. After all it's hard to run a country if you aren't even their" Yoshino said with an ironic chuckle.

That last statement got Shigure's attention "um…what do you mean run a country? I thought Tohru-kun was the god of your zodiac?" the novelist asked curiously. Nina nodded fervently "yes. Yes she is! But Tohru-sama is also part of the royal family of Kibou…she's the first daughter and…well since her mentor and the former leader has passed on…and she is of age soon, she shall also take her rightful place as our leader…our queen" Nina said in one very long breath. Once she was finished she received applause from Yumi, Hikimo, and Taka "well done Bunny-Chan! I see you were paying attention as well in that 2nd leveler inauguration" Taka praised her.

"Wait…so you're trying to tell us that…that girl…that…. woman is a queen?" Hiro asked disbelievingly, Yoshino nodded "yes it is true…I suppose Tohru-sama really has been quite secretive in her stay here" she said with a shrug, the Sohmas were all to stunned to express agreement but in their hearts they all knew just how true that statement was. For the last almost two years this girl had come into their lives, become part of the family, eased their burdens and sorrow and yet really they knew nothing about her at all and this fact was very surreal. "You…you mean you're going to take sissy away from us?" Kisa asked with a look of utter devastation etched into her large honey eyes. Hikimo shrugged "well she was never **yours** to begin with" the silver haired woman said curtly, Yoshino kicked the other woman in the knee "shut up…you really aren't helping the situation at all" Yoshino whispered harshly to her dim friend.

All the Sohmas could was sit there and wonder about these strange people who were said to be their opposites, and to wonder about the fate of the young girl who had grown so dear to them. Taka suddenly stood up and cleared his throat "look…we're truly sorry about in convenience you all but we are going to need more help from you" the dark haired man said calmly, "I'll need one of you to accompany Nikko-san to retrieve Tohru-sama's things and I'd like to ask if the rest of you could clear out so that Hatori-san can tend to Tohru-sama and Akito-san" Taka said as he looked around the room at everyone.

Yumi sighed and stood up walking over to the Sohmas "I'll take Kyou-san and Yuki-san to the cat…. we can drive to Shigure-san's house and get Tohru-sama's things" Yumi said as she grabbed Yuki's hand and pulled him up. "Cat?" Hatsuharu asked curiously as Yumi turned to face the white and black haired boy, Yumi nodded and sighed "that's right…Tohru-sama never got around to introducing our zodiacs" the usually quite girl said. Hikimo took this opportunity of silence to slither her arms around Taka's torso, hugging him from behind. The taller man smiled and held her arms to his chest while she rested her chin on his shoulder "oh yes…that's right…well allow me to introduce my companions and myself" Hikimo said in a decidedly calmer and happy voice as she cuddled Taka's torso.

"I am Hikimo…the snake, this lovely specimen here, Taka is the dog. Yumi over there is the rat, Nina is the rabbit, Yoshi-Chan is the dragon, and the hot headed idiot that just ran out of here was Nikko…the cat" Hikimo said with a sly grin as she watched the different phases of disbelief/shock pass through the faces of the Sohmas. Yumi frowned slightly at Hikimo "Nikko-kun may be an idiot but…Hikimo-san you shouldn't talk about others like that when you don't know them…it only shows your own ignorance" Yumi said as she gave Hikimo an icy grin. Taka smirked in reply "aww…how sweet the little rat is defending her mate" Taka teased causing Hikimo and Yoshino to giggle slightly. Yumi blushed and scowled at them all before grabbing Kyou's hand as well and dragging both Sohma boys with her to the door "Filthy animals!" Yumi cursed as she shoved Kyou and Yuki into the hallway and slammed the door behind her.

The Sohmas looked at the door in confusion and finally Nina kicked Hikimo in the shin and she stopped laughing and hugging Taka in order to nurse her injury "ow! What's the big deal Nina-Chan…I thought bunnies were supposed to be cute and sweet?" Hikimo whimpered. Nina stuck out her tongue at the whiny older woman "you're so mean Hiki-san! You know how sensitive Yumi is when it comes to Nikko" Nina scolded. The kibouian dog (Taka) grinned and helped his companion to her feet, Yoshino cleared her throat and tried to regain composure "ehem…anyway…I still want to do a little more research in Hatori-san's library so…please Hikimo, Taka, Nina…be nice to the Sohmas…and Nina no playing around like you do with Lena at home ok?" Yoshino said with a stern glance at Nina. The girl rolled her eyes and pouted, "ok…I promise I'll be a good girl" the blonde winked and with that both the dragons (Yoshino and Hatori) were gone off to his office.

"Hey…girl what did she mean by _playing around_?" Hiro asked after a moment of eerie silence, Nina smiled at him and shrugged "sometimes my sister and I get a little rough when we play games and such…Yoshino-san doesn't want me to hurt anyone" Nina said with a cheerful giggle. Hiro arched an eyebrow "you…how could you hurt someone?" Hiro asked a bit curtly, Nina smiled "as you've been told I'm a soldier in the kibouian army…I'm trained in at least 7 different forms of martial arts as well as magical arts" Nina said with a shrug of indifference although it would seem that she had impressed Hiro and a few other Sohmas as well. Kagura looked over at the girl with a wide-eyed curiosity "oh wow that's impressive!" Kagura beamed.

Nina smiled modestly and shrugged "thank you" the young girl giggled, "hey Nina-Chan, you said earlier that you were the rabbit, well so is Momiji-kun!" Kagura beamed. Nina looked over at the small blonde boy and gaped in awe "really? That's so cool!" Nina squealed before bounding over and grabbing the boy's hands in her own "um…hello my name is Momiji! Wow so you're a rabbit too? That's so cool! Let's be friends!" Momiji giggled excitedly. Nina mirrored his giggle and nodded her head fervently in agreement "ok! You wanna go play?" Nina asked anxiously as she bounced on her heels with anticipation. The whole scene was becoming very energy draining to the other less energetic occupants of the room, Momiji cocked his head to the side and smiled "ok let's go outside!" the boys said excitedly "hey, Kisa-Chan, Hiro-Chan you wanna come?" the bunny boy asked cutely.

Hiro scoffed at the two older teens and crossed his arms over his chest "oh please! Aren't you two in high school? Besides why would we want to go outside and run around like a bunch of idiots? No way!" Hiro shook his head firmly. Kisa looked over at her blonde cousin with large doe eyes and blushed slightly as she smiled "um…y-yes. I would like to go with Momiji-kun and Nina-san" Kisa said softly. Hiro's composure shattered as he looked down at the tiger and then he pulled his face back into a bored frown "fine let's go" he said with a curt finality. Haru, Nina, Hikimo, and Shigure sweat dropped as the four kids all raced out of the cramped room and into the warm mid afternoon sun.

The remaining zodiacs in the small room simply watched the children run off until they were no longer in sight, "well looks like the younger set are getting along fine…leave it to the rabbits to be the most energetic" came a softy voice from the hallway. The others turned around and were greeted with the slight white cotton clad figure of Tohru, Tohru stood in the doorway looking distantly out of the opened back door. She stepped into the room slowly letting the calf long white gown sway from side to side with each step; her long brown hair with the long blue streak was tossed unkemptly around her thin shoulders. The zodiacs, Sohma and Kibouian alike all stared flabbergasted at the sudden appearance of the girl they had been so worried about.

Tohru could feel their eyes on her but she never looked up to meet their gazes as she walked over to the open sliding door, Tohru stood silently looking through the door with her small pale hands gently grasping the edge of the door's frame. "T-Tohru-Chan? Are you alright?" Kagura asked shakily as she stood up began to slowly walk towards Tohru, Tohru turned around and looked over at Kagura with her large doe eyes rimming with tears and nodded. "I…I-I'm so sor-sorry about all this…everyone…I wish there was some other way but…but…" Tohru's sobs were cut off as Kagura smothered Tohru in a tight embrace and smoothed her hand through Tohru's bed mussed hair trying to calm the crying girl. Tohru's small body trembled with sobs as she slid to her knees with Kagura and hugged the older girl tighter.

Hikimo and Taka both lowered their heads in grief for their leader as she cried helplessly about her situation and the stress she had unthinkingly forced upon herself and the Sohmas. "_We wear the mask that grins and lies, it hides our cheeks and shades our eyes. This debt we pay to human guile, with torn and bleeding hearts we smile. And mouth with myriad subtleties" _came a smooth dark sounding voice from the doorway. "Paul Laurence Dunbar wrote that…very true words to our situation. Wouldn't you agree _sister_?" came the voice again, this time with a dry sharpness on the word sister, as a few of the others turned around there in the doorway stood Akito.

Akito was dressed in a loose hanging lavender yukata and her hair was smoothed back with a green color tinting the tips of her once ebony fringe. "Akito…what are you doing up? I thought you were still ill" Shigure inquired curiously, Akito smirked "well it would appear that I'm better now, wouldn't it?" Akito spat sarcastically at the dog as she passed a look of mild annoyance and disgust over her zodiacs. Kureno walked over to Akito and reached out to touch her arm but Akito slapped his hand away "Akito-san please. You're still weak from the incident earlier…Hatori-san said you should rest" Kureno said with slight worry etched in his eyes, Akito turned away from the rooster and directed her attentions back to Tohru and Kagura. "Kagura-san…move out of my way now…please" Akito added the please with a strained anger.

Kagura looked up at Akito with her eyes still damp from crying with Tohru, she looked over at Shigure and her older cousins for guidance but they all turned away unsurely. "Now! I'm not going to hurt your precious little wretched girl" Akito said with a thick malice in her tongue that caused Kagura to shiver and move out of the way although hesitantly. Tohru looked up from her spot on the floor at Akito as the older girl approached her, Tohru's eyes were red and blurry with tears of guilt and Akito's expression softened slightly upon approaching the delicate girl. "Akito…" Tohru murmured as the before mentioned girl extended a hand to help Tohru to her feet.

Tohru looked at the hand and then to Akito with a questioning look, Akito closed her eyes in an almost painful way and nodded to the small light brown haired girl. Tohru smiled weakly and accepted Akito's hand as she lifted herself up, the other Sohmas and even the remaining two of Tohru's zodiac stood in awe and confusion at this simple yet somehow meaningful gesture. Tohru and Akito kept their hands clasped together as they both looked unblinkingly into each other's eyes. But it wasn't a sort of staring battle for dominance, or even a look of challenge. It was a look they gave each other that needed no words or explanations to them, it was an unspoken truce…a silent alliance of both women's' power. Tohru smiled "thank you Akito-san…I understand this was hard for you but I promise. I wont let you down…please believe me…I promise I wont let you down" Tohru said solemnly.

Akito looked down at her feet and then quickly over to her zodiacs still remaining in the room and smiled a small barely traceable smile. Akito looked back to Tohru and found nothing but the deepest determination and hope etched in her moist azure eyes, "I know Tohru-kun …I trust you" Akito said quietly.

T.B.C

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait but that was ch.5! In the next chapter we'll be spending some time with Kyou, Yuki, Nikko, and Yumi…both sets of cats and rats! They'll be spending some quality time as they sort through Tohru's things and pack her stuff. Kyou and Yuki may learn even more about the girl they thought they once knew…and maybe Nikko and Yumi may even learn something too.

Also Tohru and Akito have a big surprise in store for both the Sohmas and the other zodiacs…one that could possibly lead them to some startling discoveries, exciting new adventures, and grave danger. Please continue to read this story…hopefully I'll get a new chapter in before December (considering that will be in like a week another one should be coming soon. I want to get at least 2 more updates to this story before Christmas because I may be a bit busy during the holiday so I promise I'll try and update faster! Now remember please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Love, Chizz


	6. Will this Be Goodbye?

Hey! I'm back! I hope you enjoy my latest installment! It's a bit longer and a lil angsty but hopefully not boring…please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Oh my god! I have written like a million of these things and you people **still** think I own Fruits Basket? Ha! Ho you must be crazy…I'm about as broke as joke.

**Ch.6: Will This Be Goodbye? **

**At Shigure's house…1 hour later **

"Wow…it seems so big in here when it's all empty like this" Yumi murmured to herself as she flicked the light on in Tohru's bedroom. The two sets of cats and rats shuffled into the sparsely decorated pink room that seemed to brighten in the newly found light, "well I guess it's safe to assume that Tohru still likes pink" Nikko said under his breath as he looked around at the blatantly feminine room. Yumi looked around the room curiously and made her way over to a small door beside the nightstand parallel to the now closed window. Yuki and Kyou stood rather uneasily near the doorway to Tohru's room; Kyou leaned against the doorframe while Yuki looked around timidly while rubbing his arm nervously.

Sure they had been in Tohru's room before, in fact they had been there just last night but it felt different now since she was not there. The room had a cold foreboding feeling now as if the very walls could sense that this room would soon be empty again as it was before they had arrived. '_It's true though isn't it?' _Yuki thought to himself as he wandered over to the large western style bed in the middle of the lifeless room, and it would be true. According to Yoshino after tonight they would all go back to their own world with Tohru?

Then the walls would go back to the cold dusty planks of wood they had been before Tohru graced them with her warmth and love. Yuki felt a warm moist lump rise in his throat at the thought of his dreary dark existence before Tohru had opened up her world of hope and love to him…to all of them. Yuki ran his hand softly along the edge of the pink quilt as he glanced over in the direction of his red headed cousin, '_Kyou…what about him…he may need Honda-san more than any of us…but if she leaves…' _Yuki thought. But his thoughts were cut short by a cold glare from Kyou as he was caught staring; Yuki simply twisted his mouth into a disgusted frown and turned his eyes to the window. But not before he was able to read the look of utter emptiness and distraught that shaded Kyou's deep maroon eyes.

What would become of the cat? Not that Yuki in particular cared about the other boy but still; seeing what Kyou was like before Tohru…Yuki knew this would be a terrible regression for them all. "Well what do you know…Tohru-sama has some suitcases here" Yumi called out breaking the tense mood as she reappeared from the closet with two large black suitcases. "Good…that helps a lot" Nikko sighed as he went over to help Yumi throw the two bags onto the bed and open them up. Yuki looked over at the bags a bit confused "hmm…that's odd. When Honda-san first moved in all her belongings were in shopping bags…when did she get those suitcases?" Yuki asked himself aloud. A scoff was heard from the doorway as Kyou pushed himself from the wall "well it looks like she knew she'd be leaving soon…I guess it's a good thing though. She never did belong with the Sohmas anyway," Kyou said with a halfhearted shrug of nonchalance.

Yuki glared fiercely at Kyou "idiot" was the only curse that passed the amethyst eyed boy's lips, Kyou gave him a half hearted glare back before walking over and plopping on the bed beside the suitcase. "Is this going to take long?" Kyou asked shortly with a bored sigh, suddenly a small slipper connected harshly with Kyou's face "why? It's not like you have anywhere to go" Yumi snapped as she gripped the matching slipper in her hand before placing it gently in one of the suitcases.

"What the hell is your problem?" Kyou hissed as he rubbed his abused forehead and glared at Yumi, "you are my problem…you act so nonchalant and annoyed here but we all know you're worried as well, so just try to act like you have some sense you stupid cat" Yumi replied coldly as she went back to the closet and began to remove a few blouses and skirts from the hangers.

Nikko came back from the dresser and dropped a pile of lacy looking things on the bed beside the suitcase "you know you two **can** help…like fold something or…I don't know go get some of her stuff from out the bathroom or the nightstand don't just stand around like the useless twits that you are" Nikko said with a hint of annoyance as he began folding what looked like underwear and putting them into the quickly filling suitcase. Kyou glared at Nikko's head as the older boy continued his folding "whatever" Kyou mumbled as he got up and went over to Yumi and started folding clothes that she had thrown on the bed. Yuki smiled to himself at Kyou's decision and went over to the small nightstand and began to go through the drawer pulling out notebooks and pens as well as a picture of her deceased mother. "Hmm…" Yuki murmured as he pulled out a medium sized brown wooden box with the words '**Tohru Sakura Honda**' carved across the front in gold lettering.

**Main House…Nina and the kids **

"I got you!" Nina cheered excitedly as she pounced on a very surprised Hiro who was hiding behind a bush, "Hiro's it! Hiro's it!" Momiji sang as he popped up from under a nearby porch of the main house. Kisa was with him and she giggled as she watched Hiro squirm and curse underneath Nina in an effort to get free "hehe that was fun…oh Sorry" Nina giggled as she rolled off of Hiro to let him breath, Kisa walked over to Hiro to help him up. "Wow…Nina-san how did you find Hiro so fast?" Kisa asked shyly as she looked up at the older girl in admiration and Nina dusted off her pants and coat. "Well…as I said before I am a well trained member of the Kibouian special armed forces as well as a member of the royal secret police. So I've been well versed in the art of tracking" Nina said with a cocky grin as she twirled a long strand of blonde hair around her index finger.

Kisa gave Nina a somewhat surprised look "b-but…how can you be in an army…you seem so young" the small tiger said in a small timid voice. Nina smiled at the young girl "oh…well I'm not that young! I'm 16 years old! Besides it's tradition that the members of the Kibou zodiac act as the official secret police for the royal family…there are members of our squads that are your age or maybe younger!" Nina exclaimed proudly as she jumped up and down excitedly. The three Sohma children looked a bit surprised "so you guys are soldiers huh?" Hiro asked wit ha hint of disbelief. "Well then…what kind of fighting skills do you have? Ever been in a war…ever **kill** anyone?" Hiro interrogated mockingly as he bore his questioning brown eyes into Nina's bubbly pink ones.

Kisa tugged on Hiro's shirtsleeve "Hiro-Chan…please…don't be mean" the girl pleaded softly as she looked up at the younger boy, Nina simply giggled again "oh don't sweat it Kisa…it's fine…I don't mind telling you anything you wanna know!" Nina said cheerfully with a challenging smirk in Hiro's direction. The taller girl stretched her arms over her head lazily "well…to answer your questions…I have extensive training in surveillance and tracking and when I was younger I practiced the sword but I cant use it now…I'm very fast and I have a sharp eyes so…I basically manage castle security in times of peace" Nina shrugged nonchalantly. Momiji and Kisa seemed quite impressed "wow! That sounds cool! Your so cool Nina!" Momiji cried out as he grabbed both her hands in his own and excitedly bounced up and down with them.

Hiro growled slightly at the impressed look that Kisa was giving to this strange new girl "yeah…so what…you still didn't answer my other questions…or are you afraid to answer them because you're really making this up?" Hiro challenged the older girl as he crossed his arms over his chest. Nina smirked at the boy again "don't worry I haven't forgotten…and yes…I have been in a battle before…about 2 years ago there were major riots after the death of Kyoko-sama…I was only a level 2 class soldier then and I was patrolling one of the towns…and a fight broke out between mortal supporters and the purists…I got injured slightly but I was a lot better off then some of the others …but luckily we calmed the fight and no, I haven't had to kill anyone…ever since the injury I can hardly wield a sword properly" Nina said with a small smile.

Kisa gasped and bit her lip slightly at the revelation and Momiji stared at the girl in utter fascination "wow…that sounds horrible Nina…are you ok?" Momiji. Hiro scoffed in disbelief but was silenced by a surprising glare by Nina as she hastily undid the buttons of her dark trench coat, revealing a short sleeved black shirt cropped right above the navel with a dark gold band. Nina slid the trench coat down to her elbows and pulled up the sleeve on her left shoulder to reveal a 3 inch long tan scar on her shoulder, all three Sohmas; even Hiro gaped at the gruesome looking scar on the girl's shoulder. Nina saw their expressions and pulled her trench back on her shoulders and began to button it up.

"I got stabbed in the shoulder…it was a deep wound and it severed a few of the nerves in my left arm…it took me a year to be able to use it again…now I can never use a sword because I'm a leftie…I'm actually a little relieved though. Now I don't have to do any serious physical work he-he!" Nina said airily trying to lighten the mood.

Hiro rolled his eyes at the girl's boasting but decided to keep his mouth shut…for once, Momiji and Kisa smiled sympathetically at the girl and Momiji decided it was best to change the subject "so…Nina-Chan, your job is to protect the ruling family so…that means you protect Tohru and her family?" Momiji asked curiously as he leaned in to Nina's face causing her to flush slightly.

But Nina just giggled back at him before dropping her lips into a somewhat sad smile "well…yeah…although besides Tohru-sama and Nikko there is no one else to protect…that is until Tohru-sama or Nikko have children!" Nina said happily as she tapped Hiro on the tip of his nose with her finger before laughing and running off towards the garden "ha-ha! Come on…Hiro's it!" Nina yelled behind her as Momiji and Kisa began to stumble after her…laughing all the while.

**Back at Shigure's house **

Yuki stared at the box strangely '_wow…what is this. Honda-san's name is on it…and that other name... the one Nina-san kept using. I know it's rude to snoop but I wonder…' _Yuki thought to himself as he stared intensely at the box. Suddenly a hand grasped his shoulder "What's in the box Yuki-san?" a curious voice whispered into his ear causing him to jump and drop the box onto the floor letting it's contents spill out onto the floor. Yuki turned around and came face to face with Yumi who gave him a surprised look which he returned with a sheepish grin and blush "oh…err Yumi-san…eh you surprised me" Yuki said as he tried to regain his frazzled composure. "Oh wow look!" Yumi gasped as she dropped to her knees in front of the box picking up a few photographs from the box.

Nikko raised his head to look over the bed at the girl on the floor with the photos he was immediately drawn to a glimmering opaque blue gem hanging from a broken chain. Nikko's eyes softened as he walked over to the place where Yumi and Yuki were in front of the box, "the soul mood necklace…I thought she'd thrown it out by now…cant believe she kept all that stuff" Nikko said as he picked up the piece of jewelry and a few papers that had fallen as well. "What's that crap?" Kyou asked wit ha slight interest as he leaned over the bed to see what they were all looking at, Yumi giggle and tossed a small polished wooden frame with a picture inside to Kyou nearly hitting him in the face.

Kyou caught the frame clumsily "hey! Watch it!" Kyou yelled at the female rat but Yumi ignored him and instead stood up and walked over to him smiling, "look…it was the annual new years zodiac banquet…about oh…maybe 4 or 5 years ago…we had so much fun that night" Yumi said wistfully took the picture from Kyou and sat down on the bed. Kyou sat down reluctantly beside the girl as his curiosity about the picture got the best of him; Yuki sat on Yumi's other side. "I remember…it was one of the last banquets Kyoko-sama attended before she passed…ha-ha the theme that year was Twin day," Yumi said softly with a sad smile as she gazed glassy eyed at the photo.

Yumi held the frame to her chest tightly and giggled slightly as a tear slid from her eye "hey…Nikko, remember…. do remember that night? Taka-san and Reiji-san spiked the fruit juice bowl," Yumi said with a smirk towards the taller blue-eyed boy who smiled in return. "Yeah of course! Mom got so drunk that she and Yoshino were jumping on the tables reenacting scenes from Star Wars" Nikko said as he desperately tried to hold back his laughter. Yumi looked up at him and laughed even more "yeah! And then Kira tried to get Tohru under the mistletoe…but ended up with Eiri instead!" Yumi said wit much difficulty before both teens fell forward in streams of unabridged laughter.

Yumi tossed the photo into Yuki's lap before she toppled forward, Nikko and Yumi both had to support themselves by leaning on each other's shoulders as they laughed uncontrollably. Kyou sweat dropped and Yuki merely shook his head before picking up the discarded picture in his lap. Kyou leaned over slightly to look at the photo Yuki held. In the photo was a young yet very happy looking Tohru smiling brightly as she had her hand slapping the head of a shorter looking Nikko who was holding her bridal style with an equally carefree smile. Both siblings wore matching red wife-beaters and loose black jeans that hung low on both siblings' narrow waists as well as black and red baseball caps.

On Nikko's left was a disgruntled looking Yumi except she had long silver grey hair and she was wearing a loose purple shirt with blue jean shorts, Yumi had her arm slung around Nikko's neck leaning on him but her face was turned towards her left as if she were yelling at something. On the ground in front of Nikko was a young boy of about 16 with shaggy caramel colored hair and beautiful hazel green eyes wearing a pair of black leather pants, a gold colored t-shirt that was cropped at the bottom and a studded dog collar. AS the boy sat Indian style, on his lap was a little girl about 9 or 10 years old smiling sleepily as she curled into his chest wearing an outfit that matched the boy's outfit.

Yuki couldn't help but smile at the warmth seeming to radiate from the photo and even Kyou's eyes soften a bit at the sight of the very young and happy Tohru. The had never known much about Tohru's childhood or family so it was strange for them to be able to see this part of her that until recently had been kept in secret. "Yumi-san…you said this was a photograph from a banquet a few years ago?" Yuki asked the other rat curiously. Yumi looked up at the two Sohmas while still holding Nikko by the shoulders to steady herself, "oh…yeah. You know the yearly new years banquet for the zodiac members to welcome in the new year and send off the old…it's tradition in keeping with the folktale…but the theme thing was Tohru- sama's idea though" Yumi said breathlessly as she put a hand on her redden cheeks, flushed from laughter.

Kyou and Yuki gave each other involuntary side glances "theme?" Kyou echoed, Yumi rolled back onto her bottom and sat cross-legged in front of the bed as Nikko stood up dusting his knees off as he did so. "Yeah…well as the God of the zodiac Tohru is in charge of the banquet and she thought it would be fun if each year's party was made into a theme…. like that year was twin day where everyone had a partner and dressed alike to the banquet" Nikko said with a yawn as he stretched his arms. Yumi nodded in agreement "yeah…Tohru-sama loves making sure everyone else is having fun so she figured the theme parties would make the banquets less boring…man, we've missed her banquets so much these last three years" Yumi said with a longing sigh as she pushed herself back up to her feet.

Yuki jerked his head back slightly in surprise at the girl's story, to him the zodiac banquet was always something that was dreaded and tortuous. But in Yumi's world the banquet was apparently nothing like he knew, Yuki felt a small coil of jealously settle in his stomach for a brief moment as he wished that he could have known such happiness and warmth in his child hood. "Wait…you…Nikko, I though you were the cat? Why are you in the picture…. isn't it from the banquet?" Kyou asked in his best nonchalant voice, but his curiosity bled through nonetheless. Nikko looked from Yumi to Kyou curiously "yeah… it's the banquet… what of it?" the older cat asked as he began placing a few of the fallen trinkets back into the box.

"I think what he means is well…with the Sohmas it's always been tradition to exclude the cat from the zodiac and the banquet…like the story" Yuki said a bit uneasily as Nikko gave him a cold look. Yumi raised her eyebrow in question "wow. That's weird, we allow all members of the zodiac…all thirteen of us, to attend. It seems rather prejudiced to exclude anyone just because of some stupid legend" Yumi said with a shrug, Kyou snorted in disbelief "Since when does the rat of the zodiac care about anyone other than themselves?" he asked sarcastically under his breath. Nikko gave Kyou a very **_not_** amused look "hey, she's a person too you know…not just the rat. Just because you haven't been smart enough to separate your zodiac identity from your human identity doesn't mean you have to criticize our behavior" Nikko said very smartly as he went over and leaned on Yumi's shoulder with his elbow.

Yuki and Kyou were immediately silenced both Nikko's actions and words "wow. That shut them up…gee you guys act as though friendship between the zodiacs is illegal," Yumi said sarcastically as she left Nikko's side and went back to the suitcase and latched the case closed. Yuki shook his head quickly to clear his mind before turning to the other rat "um…no…it's just that. It's hard to believe that the cat and the rat…are…well…friends," Yuki said cautiously. Yumi continued closing up the suitcase and placing it on the floor "well…things are different in our world then they are here" she said before giving Nikko a strange look, which he returned with a small cocky grin. "Very different" Nikko and Yumi said at the same time as Yumi picked up the suitcase and headed for the door.

Nikko gathered up the contents of the box and closed it up as he reached over to turn off the lamp beside the bed "well…I think we're done here…we better get back before Yoshi-san gets too pissed" Nikko said as he gestured for the two boys to follow Yumi out the door. Kyou, who was still silent in shock at both Yumi and Nikko's outbursts nodded at Nikko and got up with Yuki behind him to leave the room. As they all filed out of the room Kyou looked back at the empty slightly ruffled bed and couldn't help but feel his stomach knot up as he realized that he'd probably never see the inside of that room ever again. There would be no need to once _she_ was gone, '_and she will be gone…after today…'_ Kyou told himself as he watched Nikko close the door to her bedroom.

Once she was gone the light in that room would never go on again, all the memories she had made with them in that house…in those walls would be forever trapped in darkness. As Kyou heard the click of the door close shut he realized that when she left… this would be the sound of the light she had brought into his soul going out, leaving his heart in darkness.

**Back at The Main House **

After Nina and the children had left Akito had ordered the rest of the zodiacs, both Sohma and kibouian to leave so that she and Tohru may speak alone. Here they were, out on Akito's deck overlooking the deserted rock garden and koi pond behind Akito's private quarters. Akito slumped back against the outside wall with one knee pressed to her chest as the other leg lay stretched out before her, Akito stroked the delicate white feathers of the small bird perched on her right index finger. The sun was high in the sky and slightly shaded by Smokey white/grey clouds that hung in the mild blue sky.

Her tired dark eyes glanced over at the young chestnut haired girl who sat at least 2 feet away with her legs crossed and her thin pale hands folded comfortably in her lap. The light wind causing her loose brown locks to flutter around her slender creamy neck which was revealed to the natural elements by the scooping neckline of her long white gown. Her head was resting back on the wall and her drowsy azure eyes rested their gaze contently on the small orange and white-scaled fish darting around from beneath the nearly still pond waters.

"Tell me Tohru-kun…" Akito said suddenly breaking the companionable silence with her soft thick voice, "Were you making fun of me the whole time? Mocking me as I went about these past 2 years trying to break my zodiacs to keep them from you?" Akito asked with just a slight raise in her tone that noted her curiosity and regret. Tohru blinked her eyes back into focus and turned started towards Akito "what! Oh of course not Akito-san…I would never do that…why would you think…" Tohru had started to babble on nervously but had caught herself when she saw Akito turn her head lazily to meet Tohru's gaze.

With a gently flick of Akito's hand the bird flew away chirping as it's flight began "All this time I've spent keeping tight control over their lives, trying to protect them …to keep them from trying to leave me…and here you come along and you win their loyalty and unquestioning love without even raising your voice or uttering a threatening word" Akito continued with a bitter chuckle. "You must have known all along…you being a controller of your own zodiac and all, that I was a horrible leader…that I was just so weak and careless that I had driven them away and into your waiting arms" Akito said as her voice began to shake with a mixture of emotions. Tohru wasn't sure if it was anger, regret, or sadness but she just sat and listened as Akito vented out her frustration.

"I hated you Tohru Honda. I hated you for being so damn wise and so kind. I hated you for knowing and doing everything right with them, gaining their trust and love…making me look like a fool. A fool because here I thought you were just some dumb girl who came out of the woods and took over my family, because you were able to give them everything I was incapable of" Tears began to brim her dark eyes as she continued her emotional release.

"And then today I find out that the reason you always seemed so much better than me and so much more powerful than me was because you are…you are. You weren't some normal stupid girl…you were a powerful goddess and yet you never even flaunted it to get your way…you got everything I always wanted without even having to use you power or position! I find out that you've just always been better at this than me…. that's always come natural for others to love and respect you… it's always been like that…even in our past life" Akito's words had grown softer now as the tears slid down her thin cheeks as she turned her entire body towards Tohru and leaned her head back against the wall.

Akito closed her eyes as a slight flush tinted her cheeks in embarrassment for her very weak childish outburst; it was very uncharacteristic of someone of Akito's reputation and status. But then again after discovering Tohru's true identity the balance of power had certainly shifted a bit. For the first time ever Akito had someone to hold as an equal, if not a superior in status. "That isn't true Akito-san" Tohru's voice broke through the other women's thoughts, "I never once thought I had any superiority over you…or that you were a bad leader…in fact I admire you for your leadership" Tohru said with a slight blush as she smiled sincerely at the goddess.

Akito quirked a curious eyebrow at the girl, not quite understanding what she was getting at. "I know it isn't easy for you Akito-san…because of the higher strength required to maintain and suppress parts of your curse…you have a shortened life. And I know that even when you yell and hurt the others…you only do it because you love them and you don't want to be alone and unable to protect them" Tohru said with a solemn voice. "But you see…I admire you because I couldn't do what you do. You took responsibility for your family and birthright. No matter how hard it got for you or those around you…you never gave up and you've maintained stability and safety for your zodiac…although I will admit the way you rule them is a bit to strict and dictator like" Tohru said with a nervous laugh as Akito's eyes hardened slightly at her remark, but the girl kept going.

"But you see…that's the biggest difference between you and me. We may both be gods of our own zodiacs and reincarnations of heavenly goddesses but the real difference is that you can deal with it…. I couldn't. After my mother died I tried to run away from my destiny, and deny my duties as ruler…I just wanted a normal life…I was so afraid to disappoint people that I couldn't bare to take on that responsibility…I couldn't stand the possibility that I may fail…and not just my livelihood would be at stake…I just…just couldn't do it…so I ran" Tohru said in a low voice as she cast he gaze downward in shame.

Akito looked over at Tohru in shock as she read the regret all over the girl's face, "but then I met you all…the Sohmas. I knew right after I found out that you were the rumored earthly counterparts of the Kibouian zodiacs that I had to help. I wanted to help them deal with their pain because I knew I could never be a real leader to my own zodiac…but then along the way…I-I started to feel as though the Sohmas were more than my mere redemption for abandoning my home…but my family." Akito couldn't help but smile slightly at the girl as she declared her love for the Sohmas.

"I…well…now that I have to go back…I-I want to change…I want to be able to be strong for my zodiac…and my country…I don't want to let them down…. I have to do this but…I don't want to leave the Sohmas…I know I cant stay and take my place as head of the zodiac in Kibou at the same time…and I know that the right thing to do is to leave you all but…I…It's hard" Tohru finished with an exhausted sigh as the stress on her chest seemed to have lessened lightly after her little confession. Suddenly Akito began to laugh which startled Tohru '_is Akito-san…. Akito-san…l-laughing? Not coldly or falsely…b-but…really laughing…'_Tohru's mind buzzed as she stared wide-eyed at the Sohma's leader.

"Uh…Akito-san…" Tohru started to ask but Akito cut her off as she finished laughing. "Amazing…I would have never thought…Tohru Honda…the perfect girl. Everyone's rock…to think…even the great Honda-san has regrets and makes mistakes," Akito said with a bemused look on her face. Tohru gave Akito a small smile "I never said I was perfect…no one is or should ever expect to be. That's what it means to be human" Tohru said softly as she turned her face back out to the rock garden and leaned back against the wall once again. Akito shrugged at Tohru's response and fought the urge to smile back at her.

"So what now Tohru-kun? What are we going do now…once you leave my family will never be the same. They'll all become distant and depressed if you just leave like this" Akito said with a cool hint of jealously as she turned towards the sky and gazed at the passing clouds. "What do you mean? I have to leave…I cant let them down again. I mean I wish It didn't have to be this way…I wish I had a little more time to make them understand how hard it is for me to do this but…. but there's no choice…no time" Tohru sighed sadly as she wrung her hands in her lap. Then there was silence. Akito closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall, allowing the gentle breeze to cool her slightly feverish skin.

She wasn't so bad. That's the thought that ran through Akito's mind at the moment. It wasn't as though she liked the girl any more than she had before but at least now she could say she felt something more for the girl. Respect. After hearing Tohru's regrets and her seemingly sincere proclamation of love for the sickly god's family, Akito still couldn't help but feel jealousy at the attentions the girl received from **her** zodiac. She knew that her family loved Tohru and not her, ad she knew Tohru felt the same for them and would do anything to protect and help them as would Akito herself. But she knew she could never be like Tohru, she was to hardened And she knew that if Tohru left right now they would only try harder to leave Akito out for mourning for Tohru. Although as a matriarch of a zodiac, Akito knew that Tohru could no longer shirk on her responsibilities.

But for the Sohmas sake…for her family's sake, Akito knew she that she couldn't let Tohru leave them like that. "Well then…take more time to make them understand" Akito said curtly as she began to raise herself into a standing position. Tohru was brought back to attention at the ruffling of cloth as Akito stood and she turned to look up at the older woman. "What do you mean? I-I don't have time Yoshino-san said we have to leave for Kibou tonight" Tohru said in a panicky voice as Akito slowly reopened the sliding door that led into her chambers. Akito stopped her movements at Tohru's frantic response but did not turn around to face her "you really are a stupid girl. It's simple…the only way a person can understand someone else is to let them walk in their shoes" Akito said as she turned around to stare indifferently at Tohru.

Tohru stood up and walked over to Akito "B-but…I still don't understand…" Tohru said more confused than before, Akito took one look at the truly hopeful and perplexed look on the girl's face and she rolled her eyes. Akito sighed before a coughing fit shook her thin body causing her to hold the doorframe to steady herself, "ah! Akito-san!" Tohru gasped as she took hold of the taller woman's shoulders to hold her up. Once Akito's fit had passed she quickly pushed Tohru's hands away "the only way they'll understand is if you let them _walk_ with you…it wont change the result of your leaving but it may help soften the blow" Akito grumbled a bit hoarsely as she crossed the threshold into her room.

After a moment of shock over Akito's cough realization of what Akito had been trying to infer to Tohru finally struck a light in the brunette's head. Tohru's eyes lit up with hope as she grabbed Akito's hand which was pulling the sliding door shut, Akito's hand stopped with Tohru's over it and the pale god looked up at Tohru awaiting her response. "But…what about school…a-and you…mean it would be alright?" Tohru asked excitedly. Akito slapped Tohru's hand away causing the girl to squeak in surprise "remember Tohru-kun…The Sohmas are very powerful and have lots of influence over many people in this city…but personally I could care less what you do…but you better take care of them" Akito said with a monotone voice before shutting the door in Tohru's face.

Tohru stared blankly at the closed door taking in small shallow breaths as she absorbed the information, a smile graced Tohru's lips as she closed her eyes and bowed before the door "thank you I will…sister" she whispered before turning and walking away down the path towards Hatori's office to inform everyone of the good news.

T.B.C…

A/N: Sorry this took so long. But I did it! Hooray for me! This chapter was longer than the other one slightly. It was very talky and angsty but I was trying to help show the change in relationships between some of the characters and give a bit of insight on some characters' pasts (Tohru mainly lol). Well hopefully I can update sooner and I hope you like it…hope it wasn't too boring! I promise the next chapter will have more action and a smidge more fluff and comedic relief! Please be kind and entice me to update sooner by clicking the pretty button and REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	7. Closing a Door

Happy Birthday To me! Happy Birthday To me! Yes, it's my 16th birthday and I'm so happy…. so happy that I think I will update this story just for you guys! Thanks for the reviews…I hope to see more in the future! Please enjoy this latest installment (sorry it's a bit shorter than usual)!

Disclaimer: No, I know it's hard to believe but contrary to popular belief I do not own Fruits Basket. I know…shocking isn't it? Although if Natsuki Takaya would like to give it to me for my B-day…that is totally fine.

Ch.7: Closing a door will Open a Window 

** The Sohma Main House **

The drive back to the main house was relatively silent except for the few moments of bickering as Nikko and Kyou argued over directions. When the car finally made it's way in to the inner compounds Nikko stopped the rented vehicle in front of a large house that they knew to contain Hatori's office. "That's the last time I ever drive in the car with either of you block heads" Yumi grumbled as she stepped out of the passenger's side of the car. Yuki had already closed his door before nodding in agreement "That goes for me as well" the pale boy responded as Kyou and Nikko irately extracted themselves from the vehicle.

"Oh shut up!" both cats hissed defensively "oh hey! You're back…it's about time" came a slightly panting voice from the side of the house, "Nina? What are you four brats doing outside?" Nikko asked as the shorter girl skipped over to their car with Hiro, Momiji, and Kisa in tow. Nina rolled her eyes at Nikko and turned to Yumi, ignoring him. "I was just playing with Momiji-kun and Kisa-Chan…oh and Hiro-Chan too!" Nina told the older girl as she grabbed the suitcase from Yumi's hand examining it. "Oh are these Tohru-sama's things? Oh good, now we can get back sooner since she has her things and she's up now" Nina said excitedly as she nosily shook the luggage parcel to try and detect any foreign sounds. "Wait she's up?" the four older zodiacs all chorused at once which caused Nina to drop the suitcase in her surprise.

"And no one called us?" Yumi asked a bit agitatedly as she grabbed the suitcase away from the smaller blonde, "I'm sorry…I didn't know you were gone. Or else I would have asked Hikimo-san to contact you" came a small voice from behind Hiro causing the boy to jump. "Ah! Hey don't sneak up on people like that you stupid woman!" Hiro yelled as he turned around red faced and panting from the shock. Behind him stood Tohru still clad only in her white sleeping gown with her blue tipped chestnut hair waving around behind her in the wind. Nina jumped up and ran to hug her master while Yuki and Kyou stared awkwardly at the thin girl being hugged and tugged at by the four younger zodiacs.

There she was, as real and awake as she'd ever been and yet they couldn't help but feel that something in her was different. And as Tohru lifted her gaze to theirs it was evident that she knew it to, "but now that you're all here…I have some news to discuss with everyone…so why don't we try to find Hatori-san?" Tohru suggested with a light smile as her tired blue eyes scanned the faces of her comrades for question. Nikko shook his head as he walked over to Tohru briskly "uh…N-Nikko…what…" Tohru started to ask as she gazed up at her brother's stern blue eyes, Nikko slapped the back of Tohru's head with his hand causing her to jerk her head forward. Instinctively Kyou felt his chest tense as he watched the other cat hit Tohru but he kept his mouth and hands still as he had to remind himself that the other boy was Tohru's brother. If not for that fact both he and Yuki would have certainly killed him for putting his hands on their onigiri.

"Idiot! You're still weak and you should not be walking around half dressed in your condition" Nikko scolded his baby sister as she rubbed the back of her head and smiled guiltily "s-sorry Nii-san" Tohru murmured. Yumi walked over to the siblings and shoved the suitcase roughly into Nikko's chest before grabbing Tohru's hand "come Tohru-sama…we will gather everything" Yumi said with a sweet smile as she lead Tohru into the building leaving Nikko and the others to follow along.

** Banquet Dining Hall- Main House **

A collective groan rippled through the large dining room from the occupants of the table as they all sat around slumped over the table holding playing cards, "got any queens?" Kagura asked the silver haired woman across from her who sat on Taka's lap. "Go fish" the amber eyed snake shrugged as Kagura sighed again and reached for the small stack of cards in the center of the table, Shigure was asleep in his chair at the end of the table while everyone else busied themselves with cards. Suddenly the entrance door slid open and Yumi and Tohru walked into the quiet humid room "Oh Lucy we're hoooome!" Nina called into the room sarcastically as she came up behind Tohru with the others. The Sohmas and the three eldest kibouian zodiacs turned to greet the others happily.

"Oh thank goodness you're here! If I had to play one more hand with that cheating dog I was going to just die!" Hikimo cried out as she bounced over to Tohru and grabbed her hands thankfully. Both Shigure and Taka turned to the female snake with hurt looks "Hey!" they both exclaimed, Hikimo turned towards Taka and blew him a kiss "oh no dear I don't mean you" she cooed sweetly to her fellow kibouian causing him to smirk smugly towards Shigure. The novelist pouted and looked away "I didn't cheat…if anything it was you people" he mumbled under his breath.

It was with that one comment that all hell broke loose. "What is that supposed to mean? _You people_…" Yoshino asked rather defensively as she took a threatening step towards the dog. "Exactly what it sounds like" Hiro huffed as he glared at the taller woman, Nina elbowed the boy in the ribs "hey that isn't very nice kid" she said sternly. "Don't hit him like that! Who the hell do you think you are?" Haru snapped at the small blonde as he teetered on going black "Back off Moo boy! She's just a kid" Nikko warned the two-tone haired boy. Before they knew it the whole room was in an uproar of insults being slung back and forth between zodiacs, Yumi and Tohru sweat dropped. This must have been why the two zodiacs were never in contact with one another. As the group continued to squabble Tohru simply shook her head in defeat as tears of frustration brimmed in her eyes.

Yumi noticed the distraught look on her friend and master's face and decided that enough was enough. The thin female rat balled up her fist tightly and with a furious speed rammed it through the long dining table, which separated the agitated zodiacs from one another. "QUIET!" Yumi yelled as the thick wooden table split in two and pieces of wood splintered out from the large gash in the table. Everyone ground to a halt at her outburst, once everyone was quiet Yumi nodded in Tohru's direction "ok…the floors all yours" she said with a wink. Tohru smiled awkwardly as she sweat dropped "uh…thank you Y-Yumi-kun" Tohru said with a trembling laugh that made her sound slightly feeble and nervous.

"Well…um as you all know tonight I'm supposed to leave for my homeland…Kibou" Tohru said steadily as she took in a shaky breath, she felt increasingly nervous as all eyes were on her. Kyou bit his bottom lip regretfully and looked at the floor beneath his feet as he felt a pang of sadness jut through his chest at the word "leave". Tohru cleared her throat "well…as I spoke with Akito-san earlier we came to a mutual agreement…a truce I suppose. And well…I have a proposition for you all" Tohru said in a serious tone. Everyone looked expectantly at Tohru as she brushed some hair behind her ear before continuing "Akito-san believes that it may be beneficial for everyone if, when I return to Kibou…. The Sohmas come with me, to visit for a while. I'm sure it would be educational" Tohru spoke as calmly as possible even though her hands were shaking wit anticipation. Would they agree or would they turn her offer down, she didn't know…and it was killing her.

Everything was silent for a few moments as the information was processing in their minds, then suddenly Momiji jumped forward and hugged Tohru from behind. "Yey! We get to go meet Tohru's friends!" Momiji cheered as he squeezed the petite girl tighter. Kisa and Nina both gave small cheers and clapped hands in excitement, "really Tohru-Chan? You mean Akito-san gave you permission to take us all with you?" Kagura asked excitedly and Tohru nodded with a bright smile. Then once again the room was in an uproar, filled with chatter about packing, cameras, and other excited babble. Unfortunately the celebration was cut short "HEY!" Yoshino yelled as she tried to get everyone's attention, she was successful.

Everyone was quiet for a moment as Tohru turned towards her dragon and royal advisor "what's wrong Yoshino-san? I-If you're worried about getting everyone there…w-well I'm sure together the seven of us have enough power to get us all there…and there's plenty of room at the estate…" Tohru babbled on nervously until Yoshino halted her rambling with a single finger to the girl's lips. Yoshino looked at her seriously "that isn't it Tohru-sama. But…well…I'm sure there is a reason that your ancestors warned against the meeting of the two zodiacs…maybe we should heed that warning" the older woman said seriously with a hint of worry. Tohru's eyes widened in fear as she looked up at Yoshino _'wow. I never thought about that…but…I mean what harm could it do'_ she thought as she wrung her hands contemplatively.

The Sohmas all held a look of mild confusion "what do you mean warning?" Kyou asked Tohru from his spot near the door, before she could answer Hikimo butted in with a loud dramatic sigh. "Oh great! Don't they teach you house pets anything? It's well known that Human and Kibouian relations have been strained ever since the war. It's said that if the two zodiacs ever met the old spark of battle may be ignited again," Hikimo said rather proudly at her vast knowledge of their country's history. Although she seemed to be the only one impressed with her knowledge because all the others had in response were questioning looks "what war?" Hatori asked the female snake with a cold curiosity. Hikimo merely grinned smugly and bowed apologetically towards Hatori "I'm sorry" she said huskily as her eyes wandered over to Tohru, who simply shook her head "but…It's not my place to say" the snake concluded as she folded her arms over her chest.

Hatori was a bit taken aback by her strange behavior and the avoidance of his question but he decided to drop the subject for another more pressing one, "Honda-kun…if we were to with you then what would we do about our lives here?" Hatori asked Tohru sternly as he pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and began to fish for a lighter in his other pocket. "What about school? And our various jobs…I'm sure it would seem very suspicious for the entire inner Sohma family to disappear…what did Akito have to say about that?" Hatori asked blandly with a hint of suspicion in his voice. But still it was a very good question, they all thought. Could they really just drop everything and leave their lives here to go running off to some fanciful distant country that they knew nearly a thing about? But then again this could be their last chance to see Tohru before it really was farewell forever.

Tohru smiled warmly at Hatori causing all traces of suspicion and doubt to melt from his heart, that girl was truly powerful…maybe more so than even she herself knew. Was this the power of a true goddess? "I don't think you will have to worry Hatori-san…Akito-san said she would make arrangements to explain and cover anyone's temporary absence" Tohru said with a relieved smile. "Besides…as Akito-san said herself…the Sohmas are a very powerful and influential family. I'm sure it will work out fine…I trust Akito-san" Tohru beamed as she cocked her head to the side, Kyou couldn't help but blush slightly as he looked up to see the smile of genuine hope and trust. '_How is it she can be so forgiving. After everything that bastard Akito did to her…she's still so willing to trust in him…err…her. That idiot…she's too kind'_ Kyou thought as he cast his gaze to the floor.

But it was that kind excepting if not naïve nature of hers that made him lover even more, he knew that and he knew that he wouldn't want her any other way. Hatori seemed satiated with this answer and his line of questioning ceased but not everyone was so easily won on the idea. "Tohru-sama! I have to object" Yoshino said sternly as she hoisted her hands firmly on her hips, Tohru let out a small 'eep' of surprise at the harshness of her tone. Tohru opened her mouth to protest but Yoshino cut her off "I apologize for my rudeness but I can not let you make this mistake. You know as well as I do that human's aren't exactly our people's first choice in diplomatic guests. Besides…patriotic spirit is dulling enough as it is…bring these new people…copied zodiacs no less, will certainly not help in the people's willingness to except you onto the throne if you start bring the descendants of traitors into our homeland" Yoshino argued as her voice rose in volume and in malice.

"Besides…the Sohmas will only serve as a distraction to your studies…and it isn't fitting for someone of you status to associate with _them"_ Yoshino said with a sharp gesture to the room of Sohmas who were becoming increasingly upset. Tohru was also becoming increasingly upset as hot tears began to line her eyes, Nikko noticed his sister's distressed state and decided to put an end to it "That's enough Yoshi-san! Stop it you're upsetting her!" Nikko yelled at the dragon as he grabbed his sister's shoulders protectively. Hikimo stepped beside Yoshino and defended her colleague "No! She's only telling her what she needs to know! Tohru-sama may be our leader now but that means she has to take responsibility for her actions and how they affect her people…her country! She is a reflection of her country and consorting with the wrong people is not going to give people a very high opinion of her" Hikimo said rather harshly as she looked down her nose at both siblings.

Nikko let go of Tohru's shoulders and took a step towards Hikimo as if to strike her but Yumi grabbed his left arm tightly and hugged it to her chest restraining his movements, but that didn't stop his mouth. "Shut up! As the first son of the Sakura royal family I am ordering you to stop this! Can't you see you're upsetting her?" Nikko nearly growled as he allowed himself to be held back by Yumi. Hikimo clamped her lips together as she glared daggers at Nikko but Yoshino was not so easily subdued, the dragon took in a calming breath and gently placed a hand on Tohru's trembling shoulder "Tohru…I'm just looking out for you that's all. I didn't mean to upset you and as your friend I understand your wanting to stay close to the Sohmas…I really do" Yoshino said softly "but as your chief advisor I am telling you that this may not be a wise decision" Yoshino said softly but the serious worried look settled into her deep green eyes was intense.

Tohru closed her eyes and smiled thoughtfully at Yoshino as she nodded her head "I understand…thank you so much Yoshino-san I know as my friend you are just worried about me…I-I know I cause nothing but trouble for everyone" Tohru said as she opened her eyes and looked around at everyone in the room with a slight guilty look in her watery blue orbs. "However…" Tohru said as she turned back to Yoshino as her eyes darkened slightly "as your leader…. I am telling you…that I will forgo your advice this time…thank you," Tohru said with a kind yet cool tone, which caused the expressions of those around her to drop slightly. Yoshino simply smiled passively and nodded before stepping back away from Tohru.

"Well…in honor of our Tohru-sama it would seem an invitation has been extended to the Sohma family to visit with her in Kibou…anyone who would care to join her please feel welcome to" Yoshino said steadily in a business like manner as she addressed the group. '_Amazing…with just a single look and a few soft words they submit to her will…is this the bond of their zodiac?'_ Shigure wondered to himself as he watched Tohru timidly stand by her brother as his cousins discussed among themselves about the invitation. "I don't know…what about Akito-san?" Ritsu asked shyly from his spot in the corner "I will be staying behind with Akito to tend to her" Hatori said abruptly cutting off the monkey. Tohru looked up at Hatori with sad eyes and Hatori nearly felt his heart break "I'm sorry I couldn't take you up on your kind offer Honda-kun but…" Hatori began to awkwardly drawl on under her warm gaze.

"Don't worry…I understand Hatori-san…Akito-san really needs you…but I'm sad that you wont be joining me as well…I will miss Hatori-san very much" Tohru said with a bright smile as she bowed towards Hatori leaving him speechless. Hatori held a look of surprise on his usually stoic face and Shigure delighted in his friend's reaction to the girl, "oh how awful. Poor Haa-san has to miss all the fun…well I won't let you down my dear precious flower. Never fear I shall accompany you on your voyage home!" Shigure exclaimed as he grabbed Tohru's hand in his own and pulled her close to him causing the young girl to blush. "Shut up you idiot!" Kyou snapped at the dog as he hit the older man in the back of the head, Shigure slunk away from Tohru rubbing his head and sobbing, "Owww…Kyou-kun is so mean" Shigure pouted.

Yuki, Yumi, and Nikko rolled their eyes "well…I don't trust that damn dog so I guess I'll have to go as well" Kyou mumbled trying to play down his actual eagerness to join Tohru. Tohru's eyes lit up at his words "really? Oh thank you Kyou-kun! I'm so happy that you will be coming" Tohru cheered happily as she turned and hugged Kyou completely taking him by surprise. The cat nearly jumped out of his skin when the girl's arms wrapped around his lean torso, it took him a moment to realize that he wouldn't transform anymore but as soon as he realized that Tohru's arms were still around him he lit up a lovely cherry red color. "G-get off me! W-what d-do you think you're doing…idiot" Kyou stuttered out through his utter embarrassment as his heart began doing cartwheels in his chest. Suddenly Tohru pulled away and looked up at Kyou realizing what she was doing Tohru yelped as she nearly flew backwards away from Kyou waving her hands in frantic apology while blushing furiously.

Yuki couldn't help but shake his head and smile at the two sputtering teens, it was so obvious how much they felt for each other. Well maybe a bit too obvious "Oh no you don't! I'm not going to let you run off again without telling me!" Kagura huffed angrily as she grabbed Kyou's arm tightly, nearly breaking his ulna. "If Kyou-kun is going then so am I! Aren't you excited Kyou-koi? It'll be like a practice for our honeymoon!" Kagura rambled on dreamily as she began to cut off Kyou's circulation with her death grip on his arm "l-let go damn boar!" Kyou hissed painfully as he tried to slink away from her. Yuki rolled his eyes "idiot" he sighed as he watched struggle for possession of his left arm, meanwhile Momiji and Kisa were happily chatting away with Nina and Tohru about how excited they were about seeing Kibou.

Yuki stood back as if stepping outside of himself as he watched the excitement mulling around him, he watched as Ritsu shyly accepted the invitation and then began furiously apologizing for being so forward and assuming that the invitation applied to him as well. Luckily after some poking from Shigure the manic monkey was subdued. He wondered briefly what things would be like in Tohru's world, they had never really learned much about her family other than about her mom's gang days. He wondered what kind of environment she had come from, would she be happy back there? He felt a heavy weight bare down on his chest as he thought about leaving Tohru to go off into some strange world where he may never see her again. Wow…never again, he'd thought about what would It be like if Tohru left but he'd never really come so close to that reality…and not only would she be leaving their house…but their world as well.

It was almost definite that he may never see her again and that thought made his insides turn to ice. He was brought back to the world around him as he heard his brother apologizing to Tohru for breaking her heart by not being able to go with her. "I'm so very sorry to crush you with such devastating news but…as much as I would love to go I am needed at my shop. I've just started on a new spring costume line and poor Mine would be absolutely lost without me," Ayame said sorrowfully as he rested a hand on Tohru's cheek causing her to blush. '_Damn him…why does he have to be so touchy feely…he's so irritating'_ Yuki thought with a sweat drop as he shook his head in disgust at his brother. "Well…since that idiot isn't going I suppose it's safe for me then" Yuki said deadpan as he glared at his brother who pouted.

Tohru's eyes lit up "oh really Yuki-kun?" she asked excitedly as she scooped his hands in her own and looked up at him expectantly, Yuki blushed at the feel of her small soft hands on his cool skin. "Of course. I would love to go anywhere with you Honda-san" Yuki said soothingly causing Tohru to blush as well. '_She's so cute when she gets flustered'_ Yuki thought as he laughed at her flustered expression causing her to giggle nervously as well. Yes, he was going to miss this once the time finally came. "Well then I'm going too" Haru spoke up suddenly from his leaning spot against the wall; Tohru looked over at him and gave him a pleased smile, which he returned. Nikko rolled his eyes "oh brother…this is getting too schmaltzy for me. Let's get the heck out of here…we should have been there yesterday…I know Riku and Kazuki are flipping out right now" Nikko huffed as he ran a hand through his dark red hair.

Taka stood up calmly and nodded clearing his throat "yes. I agree it is time we leave. Sorry for the inconvenience and please thank Akito-san for us" Taka said as he bowed towards Hatori, the doctor doing the same. Yoshino nodded towards Hatori before turning to everyone else "ok guys! Sohma and soldiers alike let's get ready…since we have a larger number of people to transport…we're gonna need a bigger portal so that means more power…so let's get to it!" The blue haired woman clapped her hands together to get their attention. Kagura suddenly looked panicked "w-what? Leave right now? But I haven't even told my mom I was leaving…. i still need to pack!" the boar exclaimed as she looked over at the three oldest Kibouians. Hikimo shrugged "sorry no time. I'm sure the handsome gentleman in the doctor's coat will inform your mother. And don't worry about clothing…we'll see that you all get _proper_ clothing" the female snake said with a bored sigh as she began to roll up her sleeves.

"Ok everyone get back and stay there…we need to open the portal" Taka ordered as he ushered a few of them back towards the opposite end of the dining hall, leaving the three eldest Kibouians to face the blank wall at the other end of the hall. As they settled back Tohru went over to Ayame and Hatori and bowed to them both, as she looked up they could see the clear salty tears begin to leak from the edges of her cerulean eyes. She turned first to Ayame "Ayame-san…thank you so much for always being so kind to me. You really are a great person and very talented…I will miss you very much" Tohru said teary eyed as she reached out and embraced the tall silver haired man. Ayame was a bit shocked at first but quickly returned her embrace, he leaned down closer to her ear and whispered to her "No I should thank you…for helping Yuki to break out of his shell" the snake whispered thoughtfully.

"You were able to do for him what I never could…thank you Tohru Honda…I hope to see you again" Ayame whispered these parting words as he withdrew his lips from her ear and gently brushed them over her forehead before releasing the girl from her embrace. Tohru smiled as tears tumbled down her cheeks and stained the front of her white night gown, she then stepped over to Hatori and bowed before him as well "And thank you too Hatori-san. You always take such good care of everyone and you're such a kind person…I was very happy to have met you" Tohru said with a smile that nearly melted his heart, then as she took a step towards him she stood on her tiptoes and gently pressed her lips against Hatori's cheek in a chaste kiss.

Hatori felt a small pink haze dust his cheeks as the girl pulled away from him and smiled blushing as well "you've suffered so much pain yet you have such a kind heart…I know you'll find happiness someday" Tohru said with a wink towards Hatori and the stoic doctor smiled and nodded his thanks. Hikimo turned back to the Sohmas and her four other Kibouians "ok house pets, watch and learn" she said haughtily as she turned back to face away from them "I'm really starting to not like her…" Kyou hissed under his breath "join the club" Yumi and Nikko responded.

Hikimo stepped up first and removed the medallion from around her neck and held it against the wall "Between time and across space, return us now to our birth place…Snake charmer's gem" Hikimo said in a steady rich tone as she took her hand away from the medallion. The small blue gem in the center of the pendant on the medallion began to glow as the medallion stuck to the wall. Next Taka came forward and repeated the spell as well as the placement of his own medallion to the wall about ten feet away from Hikimo's. Then came Yoshino who stood about 10 feet from the wall and she raised the medallion over her head "Between time and across space, return us now to our birth place…Dragon's flame gem" she called out as she tossed the medallion to the wall.

The medallion stuck to the wall at the very top nearest the ceiling and began to glow green, then all three medallions began to excrete a turquoise fog that circulated between the three gems. Yoshino stepped back into line with the other two "Open your gates to The Sakura Palace" all three shouted out as the fog became more dense and grew large, the streams of colored fog swirled around into a large vortex type hole. Taka turned back to the slack jawed Sohmas and smiled "now…the portal can transport any living creature but the destination is only certain for those strong enough to subdue the pull of the vortex's powers…now since you're all human and don't have powers like we do it is in your best interest to grab hold of one of us so that our magic can protect you from the mental pull of the portal…so…who's first?" the grinning dog yelled back to the others over the roaring sound of the portal's winds.

The others looked around nervously at each other, this was definitely becoming freakier by the moment and this latest display by their foreign guest was just a bit too much. They all stared wide-eyed into the ominous opaque fog covering this doorway to their next destination. Tohru took a deep breath and reached over grabbing both Yuki's hand and Kyou's hand in her own two hands, surprising both boys out of their stupor. "We'll go first…I-I have powers now so…it shouldn't be too dangerous right?" Tohru asked a bit nervously as she began to walk them towards the portal. Yuki and Kyou exchanged looks with each other before both turning to a rather nervous yet determined Tohru, "ehh…Honda-san…I'm not sure this is very safe…you just received your powers…maybe you should wait to go with one of your more experienced uh…friends?" Yuki pleaded a bit shakily with the girl as he stared down the uncertain future awaiting them through the portal.

Tohru looked from Yuki to Kyou and then towards the portal '_hmm…maybe their right…but still…' _she thought to herself as she took another step closer. Kyou swallowed hard "uh…yeah maybe that damn rat is right…for once…are you sure about this?" Kyou Tohru a bit uncertainly, but all fears and caution was quickly forgotten as Tohru gently squeezed Kyou's hand in her own. Tohru took a step back so that both boys were in front of her slightly but still holding her hands, Tohru looked up at them both and smiled confidently at them both "Do you trust me?" she asked in a soft voice. Her question startled the boys and they were at first silent but then upon examining Tohru's serious and pleading face they realized she had meant it.

Yuki blinked dazedly before looking down into the girl's tired waiting eyes "uh…. ehh…Of course I do Honda-san" the amethyst eyed boy replied. Tohru nodded and turned expectantly to Kyou whose features looked rather frantic with confusion "Kyou-kun…" Tohru began to ask again in a frail voice. But the taller boy cut her off "Do you even have to ask? Idiot…" Kyou replied in a hoarse voice as he turned his eyes away from her blushing slightly. Tohru smiled and took a step past them towards the portal holding both their hands firmly "Then don't worry…I wont let anything bad happen to us…. so let's go!" Tohru exclaimed with a fervent mix of excitement and fear-induced adrenaline. "Hey Tohru wait a sec…" Nikko started towards her but before he could complete his sentence Tohru leapt into the swarming sea of ominous translucent blue light, taking the two boys with her.

The others held a collective breath as they watched with rising fear and intrigue; the strange waves of light and smoke swallow their friends up into the swirling emptiness. Hikimo and Yoshino exchanged largely bemused faces as they watched the wary group before them, "ok…who's next?" Yoshino asked with a mocking grin as she held out her hand towards the group. All they could do was watch and hope that the three teens had made it through to the other side unscathed, and pray that if the had then maybe the rest of them would be able to make it as well.

T.B.C

A/N: Ok a little bit shorter this time…sorry! Ok I've been so busy planning for Katsucon (Anime Convention) …it was awesome! Also yesterday (Sunday February 19) was my 16th Birthday! Yey! I'm so happy…and I got money! Wooohoo! I promise to try and make the next chapter longer. In the next chapter the gang finally gets to see how the other half live (the Kibouian half that is)! We'll meet new characters (zodiac characters and a few other non important folks), find out more about Tohru's mysterious past and relationships form and strengthen. And could there possibly be another player for the prize of Tohru's heart? Please keep reading as the story progresses and respond. So as a Birthday gift for me…. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	8. Welcome To My Paradise

Ok I'm back… Thank you to those of you who reviewed and I hope you will continue to do so because it makes me all warm and squishy inside. Sorry about the delay but the summer was a lot busy than I expected….so much happened ugggh! Well please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. I only own the Kibou zodiac and the idea of the story…and I also own the first volume of LOVELESS! I love it so much…oh Soubi, you sexy gay pedophile…. if only I were a little boy with kitty ears…oh well.

**Ch.8: Welcome to my Paradise**

**Kibou: Royal Palace of Sakura**

The garden was very spacious and colorful, filled with vibrant exotic plants and flowers glistening with dew. The sun was still not quite at its highest peak in the sky and the garden was quiet save for the sounds of small animals and the chatter of nearby workers. "Are you sure about this Kimi-Chan? I mean do you think you can handle the Razor rod 3000?" said a lean woman with wavy shoulder length light brown hair. The woman dressed in a black leather vest that was cropped above the navel and a pair of black leather pants as well. Her dark red eyes held a look of slight uncertainty as she looked down at the slightly younger girl in front of her.

This girl had waist length white hair with thin streaks of black throughout it; he hair was tied up into a ponytail that rested on her olive shoulders. She was dressed in an outfit similar to the brown haired woman's except that she seemed a lot less natural in her attire. Her light grey eyes were determined as she looked up at the other woman "yes…I'm sure Sora-nee, I-I mean I have to learn someday…I cant continue to be so helpless" the grey eyed girl replied as she extended her black gloved hand. The brown headed woman, Sora smiled approvingly at the girl and handed Kimi a large silver gun "ok…remember one clip has ten pellets…and make sure to bend at the arm a bit when you shoot so you don't recoil and hurt yourself alright Kim-Chan" Sora asked as she also handed Kimi a dark brown utility belt with two clips on it straddling her narrow hips.

Kimi nodded with a smile and hooked the holster belt onto her small frame as Sora did the same, then Sora turned up towards a nearby tree "hey! Rina-kun are you ready with the senshi bots yet?" the hazel haired woman called out to a figure sitting leisurely on a high branch. The figure was thin and petite with bright mint green hair cropped in a shaggy fashion just below her ears, she was leaning her head against the tree letting the elegant dainty features of her lightly tanned face bask in the cool shade of the leaves. The girl was wearing a pair short denim shorts with dark red thigh high leggings and a pair of ankle length black hiking boots. Her top was a baggy dark auburn colored sweater that hung loosely off her left shoulder and the sleeves covered her hands up to the knuckle.

The girl opened her magenta pink eyes enough to glance down at the older woman and grin "yup! Ok…remember I added a few new features in the defense systems of the bots…now they can not only dodge attacks but they can reflect them with 10 times the normal accuracy" the young girl said as she pulled a small remote like device from behind her and pushed a few black buttons. Suddenly a large in ground white stone began to vibrate and flipped aside revealing a hole in the ground from which a handful of 4-foot high silver metal made robots emerged. The robot creatures moved stealthily around on 4 or 5 sets of wheels underneath them and they scurried about with their pistol shaped arms raised high and immediately descended upon Sora and Kimi.

"Go!" Sora barked out as she ran towards one of the creatures and drew her gun at it, she leapt up above the robot and as she came down behind it she shot at a small blinking light atop the creatures head causing it to cease movement. Kimi was slack jawed at the sight as she saw Sora yawn and crack her neck "oh come on Rina-kun I know you can do better than that" the red eyed woman said mockingly as she shook her gun with a limp wrist towards the girl in the trees. Rina smiled and crossed her arms over her chest "just wait So-Chan" she sang out as she watched Kimi back up a bit shakily towards the tree. Suddenly the stationary robot machine spun around top face Sora and shot at her with a small sharp pebble like bullet. Sora was so taken by surprise she barely made it out of the way causing the pebble to graze her leather clad thigh.

"Ouch!" Sora yelped as she jumped and immediately drew her gun once again on the machine and fired a few bullets into it until the little robot burst into flames. Kimi cheered gleefully "wow good job Sora-san!" Kimi shouted as she clumsily rolled into a bush to dodge a shot from one of the 4 other robots scurrying about. "Told you Sora! Never doubt my genius inventions" Rina cackled boastfully as she watched with amusement as Kimi ran about the small area on the garden's eastern pavilion shrieking and blindly shooting at the attacking robots. Sora gingery patted her torn pants leg and saw the small trickle of blood run from the small cut the pebble caused, as she bent down to examine her knee she cocked her gun and fired off her last two rounds at an oncoming senshi bot.

The machine ceased movement and began to convulse with electric currents before it fell to the side in a puff of black smoke, "oh shoot! My pants are ruined" Sora said rather sadly as she looked up at the grinning Rina "I must say Rina-Chan…it seems the older you get the more annoying your inventions become" Sora sighed in a half joking voice. "Ack!" Kimi shrieked as she dove into the dirt while shooting of a few rounds at an attacking robot, after about 5 shots the robotic creature skidded off it's course and flipped over into a fit of black smoke and sparks. "Hey I got one!" Kimi cheered happily as she blew away the smoke wafting from the barrel of her gun.

Suddenly a sharp wind picked up in an area occupied by two of the robotic beasts quickly sending them clunking off in different directions with the air's currents. Sora looked up at the equally perplexed girl in the trees "um…Rina-kun is this another one of those special features?" the older woman asked the light green haired girl. Rina shrugged and shook her head nervously as she skillfully leapt down from the branch she was perched on and landed on the ground with a light thud to her feet. Kimi scrambled up from her spot on the ground and quickly ran over and clutched Sora's arm protectively "d-do you think it might be The Old heads returning from their trip?" Kimi asked with a slightly trembling voice as she watched in morbid fascination as the winds began to change to a bright blue color and coil into a small circle.

Sora and Rina exchanged looks "Well…I thought they would have communicated their arrival to us first…but that does seem to be a portal…" Rina reasoned as she shrugged towards Sora. Sora furrowed her brow and scowled "Rina…go tell Riku-nee and Kazuki-san to come here…we may have trouble" Sora told the petite mint haired girl as she drew and cocked her gun toward the forming portal. Rina nodded and quickly ran off towards the large walls of the inner castle, Kimi on the other hand stood beside Sora with a frightful look in her eyes as she brought her gun to face the portal with a trembling pale arm. Sora watched the frightened yet determined girl as she tried to put on a brave face and she smiled, Sora reached a hand out to Kimi's shoulder and pulled her back behind her a bit "don't worry…I can handle it…you just back me up ok Kimi-Chan?" Sora told the girl in a soothing voice that made Kimi feel safe yet immature and embarrassed.

Kimi nodded shortly as her cheeks tinted with shame, this had been her moment to actually do something and help one of her comrades but once again she'd chickened out…such was the story of her life. As the portal came to whirling stop a slither of yellowish light traced down the center of the whirling mass and began to expand as three figures stepped out from the dark center. As soon as the figure in the middle had stepped out from the vortex its two companions tumbled outward and onto the ground dragging it along with them. Sora sweat dropped '_well…if these guys are intruders they certainly don't seem very bright' _the hazel haired woman thought as she lowered her gun slightly and stepped towards the three strangers on the ground.

In the new less blinding light she could make out that one was female and the other two were male…or possibly there were two females, Sora wasn't very sure but they all seemed to be in their mid or late teens. Kimi's eyes bulged as she strained to examine the three 'aliens' from behind Sora's protective yet thin frame "they don't look very threatening…they don't even seem to have weapons" Kimi observed as she took a bold step from behind Sora and began to walk towards the people. Sora's attention pulled from the strange visitors and quickly towards her younger and less experienced friend "Kimi-Chan be careful…they could still be dangerous" Sora warned but let the girl continue her investigation.

Kimi had stopped right in front of one of the strangers with short tousled dark grey or slightly lavender hair, Kimi reached down and brushed some soft dark colored hair from the person's pale sleep like face. Kimi quickly wrenched her hand back and blushed "oh my gosh! She's so beautiful…" Kimi whispered in awe as she lightly poked the lovely 'woman' before her. Suddenly the other two began to stir as if waking from a long nap and Kimi, in her shock accidentally moved to the side and stepped on the hand of the angelic creature she had been observing. The 'angel' awoke with a painful curse as Kimi stumbled back to Sora in fright and embarrassment.

"Ow! Keep it down you damn rat you almost gave me a heart attack" the redheaded male grumbled as he turned cold eyes towards the slightly dazed and pissed 'woman' with dark lavender hair. "Too bad. I'll have to try harder next time" came the very decidedly male voice of the now decidedly un-female lavender haired 'angel', suddenly the third (and female) member shook her head dizzily and blinked at her surroundings before turning to both her companions in a frenzied fashion. "Oh my goodness! Yuki-kun are you all right? Kyou-kun are you hurt? Was the trip too much for you? Are you tired? Oh I'm so sorry it's all my fault I probably should have waited for Nikko or one of the other…" the girl began to babble as she frantically ping-pong her head between looking at both boys on either side of her. But she was cut off when the agitated looking redhead slapped a rough tan hand over her mouth "shut up!" he yelled a bit harsher than he should have.

But then upon seeing the disappointed look in the young teen's azure eyes Kyou felt his heart melt into his stomach and he turned away blushing "uh…s-sorry…what I meant to say was…err…well I mean…eh…I'm fine" he managed to grumble out with slight difficulty. He took his hand from the girl's mouth and she gave him a blushing smile "um…I hate to interrupt but would you mind telling us just who in the hell you are?" Sora asked as confusion and frustration toiled with in her. For the first time attention was brought to the lovely yet lethal looking woman pointing a gun towards them, instinctively Kyou brought a hand to Tohru's shoulder and jerked her back behind him slightly "depends who's asking?" Kyou snapped back defensively as Tohru looked back and forth between her two friends and the dangerous yet familiar looking women.

Suddenly Tohru's eyes locked with Kimi and both girls were locked in a struggling gaze as they tried to desperately think of where their sense of familiarity had come from. Suddenly Kimi felt an uncomfortable yet not so painful tug in her chest as her eyes brightened in realization, "Tohru-nee!" Kimi squealed as she rushed over towards the brunette and (after pushing Kyou aside) hugged her tightly as tears began to flow from her lovely solemn grey eyes. Tohru was shocked at first but as soon as the girl had wrapped her arms around her she knew at once this familiar feeling…that familiar face, she was home.

Tohru wrapped her around the slightly shorter girl and buried her face within the girl's soft white and black stripped hair, "oh Kimi-Chan…" Tohru said in a muffled sob as she cried into the girl's jasmine scented hair. Kyou and Yuki looked at each other and then at Tohru and the girl "let me guess…. you know each other?" Kyou asked sarcastically as he watched Tohru pull away from the watery-eyed girl and look frantically into her face as if she needed to memorize every detail or else the girl would melt away. "Um…Sora-kun, why is Kimi hugging the intruder?" Rina asked as she walked up toward the scene accompanied by two new people. The first was a rather tall and slender built young man with shoulder length coal black hair and light lavender eyes that were reflected through a pair of small wire framed spectacles. His face was chiseled in a very handsome and masculine way and there seemed to be a calm yet strong presence about him.

He wore a long white lab coat over top of a pair of fitted black jeans and a casual warm blue button down shirt. "Sora-san are you alright?" the man asked as he placed a hand on the stunned girl's shoulder, it seemed as though sometime during the small "reunion" between Tohru and Kimi Sora had become frozen in shock at the revelation of the petite brunette's identity. Tohru looked up from Kimi's smiling and adoring face and gave the elegant looking man a soft smile that for some reason tugged at his chest "it's wonderful to see you all again…how have you been Kazuki-san?" she asked as she tilted her head to the side to stare at the wide eyed man. He knew her, he really did but he couldn't place how…that is until the woman to his left realized it first. "Oh my stars…it's…it's our little Tohru-kun," the woman said in awe as she brought a startled hand to her chest.

This new woman looked no older than 20 or maybe 22 years old and she wore her elbow length purple hair in two neatly plaited braids. Her dark brown eyes skimmed up and down the long lost 'sister' of their household, the leader of their homeland…their friend. She wore a short-sleeved pink button down shirt and a long peasant type brown and pink skirt that reached her ankles, "I never thought you'd come back…" Sora said in a distant whisper like voice as she felt tears brim her eyes. But before Tohru could say anything the portal gave a loud crackling noise letting it's presence be known as the yellow slither in the center opened again causing Tohru and the other three to move down closer to Sora and Rina. Just as they backed away out stepped Yoshino looking rather annoyed as her hand was being clung to by a pretty yet horrifically timid looking young woman in a traditional yukata.

In her other hand she held the hand of a petite yet adorable young boy with blonde hair and Easter egg blue shorts, as soon as they landed soundly on the ground the woman began to convulse and wrenched her hand from Yoshino's hand as she went into hysterics. "I'M SO SORRY! I-I WAS SCARED! I-I DIDN'T MEAN TO HOLD YOUR HAND SO TIGHTLY YOSHINO-SAN! I'M SOOOOORY!" the woman cried out as she threw herself to the ground. Yoshino clenched her teeth tightly as her eye began to twitch dangerously…not a good sign. "Tohru!" the blonde cheered as he rushed over and leapt into Tohru's arms hugging her tightly causing Kimi to be pushed out of the way.

Tohru blinked a bit confusedly "uh…M-Momiji-kun…Ritsu-san?" she stuttered out as she watched the honey haired monkey thrash and cry out apologies on the ground, Yoshino gave a pained desperate glance towards Kazuki. The taller man nodded and reached into the deep pocket of his white coat and pulled out a long syringe and held it in front of his face and gently tapped the side of the needle as if testing it "no problem!" Kazuki smiled a warm smile that never seemed to quite reach his eyes. Yuki and Tohru exchanged glances before turning to Kazuki warily "uh…w-what exactly are you about to do…?" Yuki asked skeptically as the young man walked over towards them and knelt in front of Ritsu.

Just then the yellow light from the portal began to glow again as three new forms stepped from the murky abyss. Kazuki placed his large slender hand upon the frantic monkey's head and raised the needle once again to eye level, "don't worry…this wont hurt…to much" Kazuki said in a husky voice as he thrust the needle into Ritsu's arm.

The honey haired monkey gave a yelp of shock before slumping back onto the dew moistened ground with a thud, Kyou jerked slightly at the sound "w-what did you do to him?" the cat asked suspiciously as he watched his cousin lay unconscious and still on the ground. Riku quirked an eyebrow "Him?" she asked curiously as she cocked her head to the side to view the lifeless form from a different angle, "yes…Rit-Chan is a boy…he just likes to dress that way…it makes him feel more comfortable" Kagura piped up helpfully as she released Nikko's hand letting her presence be known for the first time. Riku quirked an eyebrow and nodded in understanding as she looked up at the new person standing with their lengthening crowd, Rina looked curiously at the new figure and placed her hands on her thin hips "and you would be…?" the petite girl asked flatly.

Nikko cracked his neck to the side and moved over to stand beside Tohru "oh…these are more of To-Chan's friends…um I think the girl's name is Kagura and the guy is Hatsuharu" Nikko shrugged disinterestedly as he gestured. Upon hearing the name "Kagura" Kyou immediately stiffened in horror "oh damn it…" Kyou cursed to himself. Suddenly, "Kyou? Is that you Kyou-kun?" Kagura asked in a small nervous voice as she looked around before locking eyes with Kyou. Her face lit into a psychotic smile as she readied herself to attack "Oh gods no! quick inject her with something!" shrieked as he started to back away slowly from the quickly advancing Kagura. "KYOOOOO MY LOVE!" Kagura yelled out as she leapt forward towards the wide eyed and fearful Kyou.

Suddenly a flash of yellow light struck Kagura in the side of the stomach and the girl jerked forward and fell to the ground with a heavy thud. The eyes of the Sohmas lit up with fear as they glanced sharply towards the direction of the beam of light. Sora lowered the arm that was holding the large metallic gun that she had previously fired, "there…that should keep her at bay for a while" the dark honey haired woman said in an un-sympathetic tone as she placed the gun back in her holster. "What did you do to her?" Haru asked the woman hostilely as his instincts battled within him, compelling him to either turn black or not. Tohru groaned uncharacteristically and rubbed her temples lightly before walking over to fallen boar "she's been stunned. She'll live" Tohru said shortly in response to Haru without looking at him.

Tohru straightened herself up and took in a deep breath before turning to give Nikko a helpless look, the older boy raised an eyebrow in her direction and shook his head firmly "it's your call sis…" he sighed as he shrugged. Tohru pouted nervously as she looked up at her older sibling, the auburn haired boy cracked eventually under her pleading stare "fine" he grumbled as she turned to Kazuki.

"Kazuki-san, take the girl to the infirmary and notify Tohru or myself when she gains consciousness" Nikko said with a nod towards the raven haired male. Kazuki nodded and proceeded to lift Kagura up into his arms and retreat towards the large grey walls skirting the garden, Nikko turned to Kimi and Rina "ok…you two squirts take Tohru and her guests to the castle and get them settled somewhere. Riku and Yoshi-san can stay with me to help greet the others and seal off the portal" Nikko said firmly to the two shorter girls.

Kimi flushed angrily "I'm no squirt you stupid cat!" the grey eyes girl hissed. Rina's mouth gaped open "there's more of them?" she protested as she placed a hand on her thin hip bone. Nikko rolled his eyes "yup" Nikko shrugged "ok now…lets move it people!" Nikko called out as he clapped his hands together impatiently. Kimi rolled her eyes and grabbed a agitated Rina by the hand to pull her along "please follow us Tohru-nee and friends…it's been a while since you left us and moved away…so you may get lost" Kimi said helpfully as she lead the group of adolescents away from the portal. Tohru blushed slightly and lowered her head guiltily "You really think that…that I left you all like that?" the brunette asked timidly as they reached the large grey wall that extended seemingly endlessly on both sides as it traced the garden.

Kimi chewed her bottom lip guiltily as they reached the wall, Kimi suddenly reached into her pants pocket and pulled out a small 2 inch wide circular shaped pendant with the kanji for "Ox" etched into it's center in gold. She reached up and patted the bricks cautiously until she hit a particularly loose feeling brick, she promptly pushed it inward and then pressed the pendant into the newly widened crevice. Suddenly a bright line of light traced the surface of the wall in an arch shape and suddenly the bricks shifted and moved until they had folded back to create an open walk way through the wall.

The Sohmas were all flabbergasted by the sudden appearance of the walk way, "Don't just stand there like idiots…come on let's go inside before it gets dark" Rina said sarcastically to the Sohmas trying to coax them through the opening. Kyou gave the girl a dirty look before defiantly stomping though the walkway, Yuki rolled his eyes at the cat and followed silently after with Haru and Momiji in tow. After the whole gang had crossed through the wall Kimi waved her hand in front of the walkway and just as quickly as it had been created it closed itself back up.

"This place is weird…" Kyou murmured as he looked back curiously at the now fully intact wall, "only to foreigners" Rina replied defensively as they began cutting across the immaculate courtyard. Kyou gave her a glare but the shorter girl didn't even notice "ok…we better get up to the meeting hall…I have a feeling there's gonna be lots of talking going on once the old heads get back" Rina sighed as they reached a large pair of wooden doors guarded by two large black wolves. The animals moved closer together and bared their long ivory teeth as they watched the group approach, "whoa…easy there guys…these are guests" Kimi explained as she stepped in front of the group.

The two dogs looked at each other and then back at the group "really? They don't look like they're from around these parts" the one on the left replied in a low raspy voice that caused the Sohmas to jump. "Holy hell! That thing just spoke!" Hatsuharu gasped as he stared disbelievingly at the animals, the two beasts looked at him and growled "well I can see that your friends aren't exactly the brightest crayons in the box" the one on the right huffed as it turned it's head away. Rina rolled her eyes "look…I know Yoshi-san and the others said not to let any strangers in but this is ok. They're guests of the soon to be Queen so move aside" Rina replied as her annoyance began to rise.

The two dogs moved closer to Rina with suspicious looks "the Queen? That's impossible…Tohru-sama hasn't been back here for years you liar" the one on the right replied in a nasally voice. Tohru sighed heavily and stepped up beside Kimi in the front "well I'm here now so please…Makami, Kamami…let us through" Tohru asked pleadingly. The two dogs nearly fell backwards as they jumped in surprise at her appearance, the dog on the left warily approached the brunette and sniffed her side gingerly before gasping and stepping back. "It's her! It's really Tohru-sama!" the left dog exclaimed as it turned to its partner. Suddenly a thick cloud of black smoke engulfed the two animals "w-what's going on?" Momiji asked as he and the others backed away slightly and coughed on the smoke.

As the smoke dissipated, two elementary school sized children were left in place of the two ferocious looking dogs. Both children had bright golden eyes and long ebony hair tied back in a low pony tail with a golden clasp. They looked like normal children except for the fact that they both had black furred dog ears instead of human ones and they both sported short black tails Both wore light green tunic shirts and short light green shorts with dark tan flat strapped sandals on their feet. Besides the fact that one was decidedly female and the other male they seemed exactly identical, "Tohru-sama. We a re sorry for the delay! Welcome home!" both children said with a deep bow before turning back to unlatch the doors.

Tohru was the first to walk up to the newly opened doors "thanks…it's good to be back and see everyone again" she said as she placed a hand on each of their heads and patted them gratefully. The two kids smiled and nodded happily as they moved out of the way to allow the others to enter the main hall, "what in the hell…" Yuki muttered in disbelief as he looked back at the two children guards. Tohru shrugged and smiled weakly "don't worry Yuki-kun…in time nothing about this place will scare or shock you" Tohru said reassuringly as they entered a great marble tiled hall decorated with large rich colored portraits of noble looking people along the burgundy painted walls.

"Wow…this is beautiful…who are all these people? Old rulers?" Momiji asked Nina excitedly as he looked around in awe. Rina nodded "Yup…all the main hallways in the castle are covered with portraits of past Royalty and members of the zodiac" she replied as they moved along. "The Zodiac members? Why would they be on the walls with Royalty?" Haru asked bluntly as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, "because…um…well in Kibou those who possess the spirits of the zodiac animals are likened to aristocracy and have always been loyal advisors and protectors of the Royal family" Kimi chimed in shyly.

As the group continued walking something caught Yuki's eye on the wall, it was a portrait. It was a portrait of a young man seemingly in his late teens, Yuki looked over the delicate and feminine features of the beautiful man and felt a slight pang of déjà vu. He stepped closer to the portrait as he tried to figure out just what it was that seemed so familiar about the red haired man. Then suddenly it struck him like a hand to the back of the head. Those sincere understanding bright blue eyes, the soft childish curve of the cheek bones, and that long pale neck; they all reminded him of Tohru. "Yo rat what are you doing standing around like an idiot?" came the familiar distasteful voice of Yuki's neko cousin.

But Yuki didn't seem to pay attention to the orange haired boy's taunting, he just stared straight ahead in awe at the male on the wall who so resembled his dear Tohru. "Wow…that's one impressive looking dude" Haru said with a slight sigh of interest, by now the rest of the group was slowly coming over to join Yuki. Yuki realized he was not alone when he stepped back slightly only to see a awe struck Momiji step forward and stare hard at the picture, "hey…doesn't that man in the picture look a bit like Tohru-Chan?" Momiji asked his older cousins as they all looked up suspiciously at the picture. "Well that's because he was my grandfather, Ryuuta Toru Sakura" came a small voice in the background that startled the Sohma boys.

They all turned to see Tohru looking up intently at the portrait with a strong yet unreadable emotion displayed in her eyes. Rina smiled proudly "yes, he was a great ruler and a really great guy…Tohru-sama was named after him you know" the short haired girl added in as she went up to join the others. Just as Kimi was about to comment that they should be moving along a loud crashing sound broke through the silence, "what the hell…" Rina asked as she looked toward the direction of the noise. There running full force towards them was a young boy who couldn't have been more than 10 or 12, his misty grey eyes were wide with fear as his cropped light pink hair flew back from his face as he ran.

"RIIIINA! STOP THIS CRAZY THING!" the boy yelled as he came running towards her with a small robotic creature on his heels, "what the hell is his problem?" Kyou mumbled as the boy drew closer. Suddenly the seemingly harmless robot began to shoot rubber bullets from the front of its square metal body, the running boy jumped up in the air to dodge a series of bullets aimed at his ankles. "Uh-Oh…everybody scramble!" Rina called out and the group of Sohmas and Kibouians moved aside as the little robot came shooting through before turning back around to take aim at the group again. By this time the young boy had reached Rina and the others and was panting lightly "R-Rina-san…p-please turn off your r-robot" the boy pleaded in full exhaust as he leaned his weight on Kimi's shoulder.

"Um….well…I kind of forgot how….oops, sorry" Rina shrugged sheepishly as they once again dodged the hard rubber bullets being pelted by the machine, "WHAT?" the boy, Kimi, Kyou, Haru, Yuki, and Tohru yelled at the green haired girl. She sweat dropped "um…ok can we save the lecturing for latter…for now lets do something…and fast!" she added briskly as she saw the little robot came back again. Kimi's eyes brightened for a moment as she reached into her holster and grabbed her practice gun "let me try!" she said bravely as she cocked her gun and aimed shakily for the robot and fired.

Unfortunately she missed and hit a painting instead causing it to fall from the wall and it's frame to shatter on the floor. "Uh-oh" Kimi swallowed hard as the machine fired more rubber bullets and almost hit Haru in the eyes, "damn it! Rina it's your robot you stop it!" Kimi said with a frustrated grunt as she tossed the gun at the green haired girl. "W-what? I can't shoot a gun!" Rina protested but with the robot looming closer and the shots becoming harder to dodge she had to do something, "hurry up woman!" Kyou shouted at the magenta eyed girl. Then with a shrug and small sigh Rina hauled back and chucked the gun at the small robot, effectively knocking it in the head and causing it to fall backwards and break apart upon contact. Rina was silent for a minute before grinning proudly and turning to the others behind her who all sweat dropped "there…I did it. Happy now?" Rina said cockily as she turned around and walked over to the fallen robot and picked it up along with the gun and began to carry it back.

Tohru and Kimi nearly fell over with shock as Rina walked past them all and headed towards a pair of large gold framed door, the others followed after her. "What was that Rina-san? I can't believe you just threw the gun at him! Why didn't you just shoot it?" the pink haired boy questioned the older girl as they reached the doors and prepared to enter. Kyou snorted arrogantly "yeah really. What kind of idiot couldn't figure out how to shoot a gun? Even a monkey could do that" Kyou said smartly as he rested his hands behind his head. Tohru and Kimi gave each other worried glances before turning to look at Rina who was all but seething now at the monkey reference. "Oh yeah…well this monkey just saved your ass…ungrateful pet" Rin mumbled the last part as she pushed open the doors slowly.

"What was that you little…" Kyou began as he glared over at the girl, but his words died in his throat as he looked up in awe at the magnificent sight before them. Once the doors were fully open Rina stepped in and turned around proudly to her friends and the four awe stricken Sohmas "Welcome to the Kibouian Palace's Royal Hall of Records and Knowledge" Rina said grandly as she gestured behind her.

T.B.C

A/N: Ok that was a weird place to end the chapter but…I had to end it. It was too long man, and it took me for freaking ever! Well that's it for now…I might put this story on hold for a bit though…I don't know. Sorry for the wait though.

**BIG AUTHOR'S NOTE: ** Please I want you guys to tell me what you'd prefer: Significantly shorter chapters and more frequent (not like every week but once a month or every 3 weeks at least) updates. **OR ** Long chapters and less frequent (you may have to deal with 2 or more months between chapters) updates? I need to know what you guys would prefer! So please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


End file.
